Silence 1: Gotham's Saddest Daughter
by G. L. Ash
Summary: After 7 year old Lauren’s family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is taken in by Bruce Wayne, who she knows is Batman.Full Summary inside.1st of a serie
1. Prologue and Problem

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. Also, I do not own CSI (if you get why I said this at the end of the chapter you may have a cookie and pat yourself on the back.)**

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. I just had this idea while playing Mahjong, and had to write it. I'm not great at writing children, but I have a definite idea of who Lauren is. If you think she is too intelligent for a seven-year-old I'm sorry, but she spends most of her time around older people or reading. Plus, her family is made up of some really smart people, so… But if you think she is not acting like a seven-year-old, tell me. This chapter is mostly set up. I promise it will get better.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Prologue**

Lauren stared in horror at the laughing clown as he cut her father once more with his knife, red with her mother's blood. The clown turned to taunt her brothers once more before finally killing the man who had chased away the monsters for the seven short years of her life. Beside her, Sarah, her older sister sobbed freely; Lauren, however, was silent as tears slipped down her face.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Clown laughed. "Now is no time for tears. Wouldn't you agree,…" he waved his hand at Lauren's oldest brother, Andrew. "What is your name?"

"…."

"Cat got your tongue or just no name?"

"…"

" Well, what ever will we put on the stone! I know…I'll give you a name," he smiled viciously fingering his knife. "How about," he grabbed Andrew's hair and pulled his head back hard before putting the knife to his forehead. "J…," Andrew screamed as the deranged clown carved the letter into his forehead. "A…C…K, Jack. Because, I'm the Joker."

"Bastard!" screamed Daniel from where he was struggling with the clown who was holding him.

He let go of Andrew's head, turning his attention to Daniel. "Bastard. How did you know." He grabbed Daniel's face and held it close to his own. "Do you see these scars? Do you know how I got them, hmmm?...My mother…"he licked his lips. "Was a whore. Every night, strange men would come to our…apartment, and she…well, you know. When these men paid her, she was suppose to give the money to her pimp. But one night, she didn't….and the night after that, and the night after that. She spent it on crack. Well her pimp…he got mad. So as a warning,…he took razor blade, and put it in my mouth…and then he," the clown yanked his hand to the side suddenly, slitting Daniel's throat.

"Argh!" Andrew suddenly threw off the clown holding him and jumped towards the head clown. Beside Lauren, Sarah followed his example, kicking her clown in the groin. The clown holding Lauren let go of her, opting instead to try to control the teenage girl now trying to strangle his partner. Lauren backed away from the free for all, until she felt the cool metal of the chain blocking the opening in the boat's railing against her back. She could no longer see where her brother and sister where in the fray. Suddenly, she heard a maniacal laughter; she whipped to her left to find the head clown bearing down on her.

"Looks like Little Goldie is next," he lunged forward, knife in hand. Lauren couldn't move as the sharp object came closer. _He's going to cut my throat. I'm going to die._ She felt the sharp point hit her neck, but just then, a far worse for wear Andrew slammed into the clown and her, throwing off his aim. The knife sliced through her skin leaving a nasty, but non mortal, gash that ran from her throat on the left up to her jaw bone on the right. The clown growled, and turning shoved his knife deep into Andrew's chest.

Had one of the other clowns not chosen that moment to shot Sarah, Lauren would have died there. But the sound of the gun started the seven year old girl, who promptly fell over the flimsy chain.

Once in the water, instinct took over. Lauren kicked out; swimming faster then she could ever remember swimming before. Her neck ached and she felt fatigue pulling her down but she didn't stop. The distance from the boat her family had been forced onto earlier that night and the shore was no small one and by the time she reached it she wanted nothing more then to pass out on the blessed land. Something inside, however, told her that was not the best course of action. Instead, she pulled off her sopping wet jacket and wrapped it tightly around her neck to steam the bleeding, before stumbling off towards her house.

∞Later At the Ericson Residence∞

Lauren stood on a stool, in front of the bathroom mirror. Carefully, she sprayed the cut on her throat with Bactine, before butterflying it closed. Then, she applied Neosporen to gauze which she placed over the cut and the bandages. Somehow, the Ericson's had run out of surgical tape (most likely do to her brothers) so she gently wrapped the ace bandage her mother used on her bad knee in the winter around her neck to hold the gauze in place. Both Andrew and Daniel tended to get themselves injured at an extremely high rate. The twins had loved skateboarding, and had often required their younger sister's aid in bandaging up after their escapes. Secretly Lauren thought they were just trying to convert her. The twins had been pre-med at Gotham University, and Lauren was the only one of her siblings who was going to the Liberal Arts Magnet instead of the Math and Science Magnet.

She was always different from her siblings; Lauren stared at her reflection silently. She looked little like her brothers and sister, who had their father's dark hair. Her hair was blonde and curled gently down to her waist. Her eyes were gray most days, and had bit of blue when the weather was right. _Daddy's eyes._ A cold feeling rose in her too young chest at the thought. _Mommy's hair._

She felt numb inside at the thought of them. She embraced the numbness. So long as she was numb she wasn't lonely or afraid. She knew she was alone whether she felt lonely or not, and thanks to her mother she knew what happened to children without Ericson, her mother, had been a social worker in the Narrows. Lauren had heard the horror stories of orphaned children, shipped from abusive house to abusive house, or worse…a group house.

Lauren shot out of the bathroom and down the hall to the closet. Reaching inside she pulled out her father's rolling suit case. She ran back to the room she had shared with Sarah only earlier that day pulling the case behind her. Quickly, she opened drawers on her dresser placing the necessities into the case: two pairs of pants, three shirts, six pairs of underwear, and four pairs of socks. Then she ran to her closet: her three favorite skirts, two sweaters, and a coat. Next, she went to the bookshelf where she grabbed Alice in Wonderland and her sister's box of jewelry. Before leaving her room, she also added the warmest blanket she had that would fit in the case, and her stuffed Mad Hatter.

She dragged the rolling case to her parent's room next. Lying down on her stomach she reached under the bed and pulled out a silver metal box the size of lunch box. She was too inexperienced to truly understand what a lock box was, but she did know it was important and what was in it. Her father, Mathew, had been sure to impress upon his children that should anything happen they were to make sure the box stayed with them. The box contained all of the family's important documents: birth certificates, bank information, and even the Ericson's will. Lauren placed the box in the case and grabbed the purse her mother had forgotten to bring, the purse that had gotten them into this mess. Lauren glared at the hateful purse before pulling out her mother's wallet containing some lose money, but more importantly, her ATM card. Her mother's pin number was in the lock box. _Blue notebook, on the page marked with the pink tab._ Lauren recalled from Sarah's ear infection the year before.

∞Flashback∞

Mathew and Mattie Ericson had gone on a week long trip to celebrate their twentieth anniversary, leaving Sarah and Lauren with the now eighteen-year-old twins.

"It's around here somewhere." Andrew said more to himself then anyone else as he dug through their parent's closet.

"Well I know that." Daniel shot back.

In the living room Sarah sat on the couch with a heating pad pressed to her ear. Lauren alternated between watching her brother's searching for the lock box and reading Gulliver's Travels.

"Found it!" Daniel carried the silver box to the living room were the key was hidden under a rather ugly, fat Buddha statue. He opened the box and pulled out a blue notebook, flipping through the pages. He wrote something on his palm and placed the notebook back in the box. "I'll be back in few, the pharmacy is on Reed, right?"

∞End Flashback∞

Lauren suddenly realized she was still wearing wet clothing. She ran back to her room and changed into a pair of paints, a shirt, and her sneakers. She stopped at the door on the way out and tried to memorize the room. Her bed, desk, bookcase, dresser all sat where they had always sat and on the other half the room her sisters bed, desk and dresser were sitting. A picture of her family, now gone, sat on her desk. She walked slowly this time and picked it up. _They're smiling._ She left the room for the last time.

She dragged the suit case to the living room. She grabbed her father's laptop and the lock box key and put them in the case. Beside the door, her bike sat with the rest of her families. Grabbing her brother's chain she zipped the suit case, leaving the Mad Hatter out, and chained the handle to the seat support. She placed the Mad Hatter in her basket and then walked into the kitchen to retrieve the most important thing.

On the counter sat a fish bowl with a blue, male beta named Sasha swimming lazily around a green and purple mushroom. Lauren snapped the plastic lid on the bowl and, after collecting Sasha's food, she returned to the living room and placed him securely in the Mad Hatter's lap and was off into the Gotham night.

**Chapter 1**

**The Problem**

∞One week, two days later: GPD, Lt. Gordon's office∞

Jim Gordon sighed as he looked at the report, five dead, a whole family with the exception of the daughter who was still missing. The boat they had been found on had been reported stolen two days after the corrinor had estimated the time of their deaths. It had taken the police three additional days to find the boat, which had been abandoned to drift with the current. The police had been looking for Lauren Ericson for four days with no luck. The only reason they even knew she was alive was because the family's lock box had been taken, as well as many of Lauren's personal effects. They had tried to track her ATM use, but her pattern was random and yet very intelligent.

Since the day her parents had gone missing she had been withdrawing varying amounts of money from ATMs without a pattern. She had started at a hundred dollars and every withdraw had increased in amount. Basically, she knew there was a limit to how much money one could withdraw at once, she just didn't know what it was. At the current count she had retrieved nearly 8,000 dollars over the past ten days. Gordon sighed again. She had all of her parent's bank codes, and had been transferring money from their other accounts to their checking account via the internet. Jim couldn't think she was spending all of that money. No, she was stalking up for when they cut her off. They had not found her, because she didn't want to be found.

More then once, they had thought they were close to finding the girl only to have her disappear. A seven-year-old on the streets of Gotham alone; Gordon hated to think of how scared she must be. Her blood was found on the boat. To watch her family die, be injured herself, and escape to live on the streets. Gordon's heart ached at it as he thought of his own little Barbara.

He looked back at the file. It was no surprise she was hiding, really.

---

Mattie Carol Ericson

Age: 42

Profession: Social Worker (Narrows)

Education: Lower Gotham Primary

Lower Gotham High School

Gotham University, Psychology Major

Married

Found on the Peter's boat at 12:56 p.m. Estimated time of death: 9:45 p.m. Sustained seven cuts to the back and arms and one fatal cut with the abdominal with a single sided 5 inch knife. Cause of death: blood loss.

---

Who knew the stories the poor girl had heard about children in the Narrows. A fourth of the crimes investigated by SVU and Vice usually involved foster parents there. That was one thing Batman had not helped stem, not that Gordon blamed him. The man was busy dealing with the mob and more recently this Joker that had cropped up, the same Joker that had left his card on the boat with the Ericsons.

---

Mathew Edward Ericson

Legally Deaf

Age: 44

Profession: Professor of History, Gotham University for the Hearing Impaired and Mute

Education: Green Hill School for the Hearing Impaired

Gotham University for the Hearing Impaired and Mute

Married

Found on the Peter's boat at 12:56 p.m. Estimated time of death: 10: 01 p.m. Sustained three stab wounds to the right shoulder, defensive wounds to the hands, and a broken femur. Puncture wounds where inflicted with a single sided 5 inch knife. Cause of death: blood loss.

---

Daniel Kyle Ericson

Age: 19

Education: Lower Gotham Primary

Gotham Math and Science Magnet (Middle & High School)

Gotham University: Pre-Med

Found on the Peter's boat at 12:56 p.m. Estimated time of death: 10: 19 p.m. Sustained cuts to the forehead spelling "JACK". Had numerous defensive and offensive wounds including: two broken fingers (right forefinger and middle), a broken nose, cuts on hands and arms, and a sprained ankle. Cause of death: single stab to the heart sustained from a single sided 5 inch knife.

---

Andrew Walter Ericson

Age: 19

Education: Lower Gotham Primary

Gotham Math and Science Magnet (Middle & High School)

Gotham University: Pre-Med

Found on the Peter's boat at 12:56 p.m.. Estimated time of death: 10: 06 p.m. Sustained one deep cut to the throat and carotid artery. Cause of death: asphyxiation.

---

Sarah Andra Ericson

Age: 18

Education: Lower Gotham Primary

Lower Gotham Middle

Gotham Math and Science Magnet (High School)

Gotham University: Undeclared

Found on the Peter's boat at 12:56 p.m. Estimated time of death: 10:20 p.m. Sustained both offensive and defensive wounds including: cuts to the hands and arms, extensive bruising of the right elbow, and a dislocated finger (left pinkie). Cause of death: single gun shot wound to the head with a nine millimeter bullet.

---

All three of the Ericson siblings had received full-ride scholarships to the city's University. _What a waste._ Gordon removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was becomeing obvious the police wouldn't be able to find the youngest of the Ericson siblings and Gordon felt a little silly for what he was about to do. Normally, he only called in Batman when the situation was dire ad involved a dangerous suspect, but what else could he do?

Jim stood slowly, stretching out muscles that had been in the same position for far to long, damn paperwork, and headed for the door. Lauren Ericson didn't trust the police, maybe she would trust Batman. Children where odd like that.

∞On the Roof∞

Gordon stood beside the lit bat signal waiting for one of Gotham's most unusual inhabitants to jump out of the shadows and give him a heart attack.

"Lieutenant Gordon?" the man in question kept himself from jumping at the gravelly voice.

"I need your help with something."

"I gathered that. More of the Joker?"

"More of the same actually." The batman came closer at Gordon's reply. "We still haven't found the youngest Ericson girl. We know she's alive and we have a general concept of what area she's in, but she's hiding from us."

"Hiding? Why would she do that?"

"The late Mrs. Ericson was a social worker in the Narrows. I'm assuming she is trying to avoid getting put into the system. She's smart for a seven-year old. She took her father's laptop and the family lock box with her when she ran. According to a friend of the family, the Ericson's trusted their children explicitly. All of their bank information was in the lock box and the children knew where the key was. She's withdrawing as much money as she can. I think she is preparing to hide until she's an adult."

Batman nodded, "she was on the boat when her family was killed, wasn't she?"

"Her blood was the deck near the side and on the chain where the…Batman?" Gordon suddenly realized he was talking to himself. "I hate it when he does that."

**Please Review**


	2. The NotSo Social Worker

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. I just had this idea while playing Mahjong, and had to write it. I'm not great at writing children, but I have a definite idea of who Lauren is. If you think she is too intelligent for a seven-year-old I'm sorry, but she spends most of her time around older people or reading. Plus, her family is made up of some really smart people, so… But if you think she is not acting like a seven-year-old, tell me. **

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

**The Not-So Social Worker**

The alley was dark and cluttered with various forms of waste. Dumpsters lined the left wall and the right was lined with aluminum trash cans. Fire escapes hung off all three walls of the dead end, the only way out of the alley except the way in. Batman crouched on one of the fire escapes silently pondering the young girl below.

It hadn't taken him long to find the Ericson girl at all. It had been obvious from the ATM withdraws that she had been staying around the area between upper and lower Gotham. It wasn't the safest place in the world, or even the city, but it was far safer then the other areas she could have chosen.

He had been watching her for ten minutes trying to figure out the best way to approach her. The youngest Ericson was new challenge for him; one that brought up unwanted memories. From what he had observed, the girl was…hell he didn't know what she was. So far all she had done was sit in her cardboard box and watch what appeared to be a beta swim around in its bowl.

Giving up, Batman jumped silently from his perch and landed in front of the young girl.

∞Lauren's POV∞

She looked up at the soft sound of feet on damp assault to find an image she had often seen on the news. Lauren started silently at the one known as Batman wondering in her numbed state what he would want with the likes of her. She hadn't done anything illegal had she? No, the money she was withdrawing was technically her's, and she had the will to prove it.

She thought of asking the masked vigilante what he wanted, but speaking seamed too much of an effort and she doubted he know sign language, so instead she started at him in silence. Not really caring. He wasn't part of her plans. He wasn't something to avoid. Maybe he was just curious as to why a seven-year-old was sleeping beside a dumpster. Or maybe he was looking for the clown. Somehow, it didn't matter. She was tired beyond anything she had felt before and it was making her already numb mind nummer.

The masked man looked at her, waiting for a reaction and received none. Lauren looked at him too, meeting his brown eyes with interest. His eyes fascinated her. _They're warmer then I would have thought, _she mused. _Sadder too, I wonder why Batman is so sad. I don't want him to be sad._

Finally, after an eternity of silence, Batman spoke in his gravely voice. "Lauren, you need to come with me."

Suddenly the numbness was gone replace by panic. Lauren sat up alert, crouching, ready to flee.

"Don't be afraid. It will be okay."

_No it won't be okay, _She wanted to scream. _You want to take me to them, don't you?_ Instead she shook her head, painfully pulling her cut. A soft whimper escaped at the pain but she didn't cry. She hadn't cried since that night, no matter how much she hurt no tears would come.

"It's okay." Batman extended a gloved hand forward in a pacifying gesture. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

But Lauren knew better. Batman couldn't protect her from the people at the group homes or in the foster houses. She knew what happened there. She knew what would happen to her.

She tried to back away, only to find herself pinned into her box. Glancing around she could see no way out, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in panic. It wouldn't do to announce to the whole world what was going on.

"Lauren, please. You have to trust me." She met his eyes again, there brown deeps where pleading with her, but she didn't care. "You need to go to hospital. You're bleeding."

That caught Lauren's attention. Reaching up, she touched her bandages that where indeed wet with her blood. She started at her hand for a moment, taking in the bright red turned black by the lighting. There had been so much blood…NO! She was not going there again.

She looked back at Batman a new determination in her eyes. Snarling, she glared at him, daring him to come closer.

He hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and meeting her now wild eyes. "I'll make you a promise." Lauren listened. "If you come with me to the hospital and the police station, I will personally make sure you are not put into a group home, and," he paused to make sure Lauren was still listening. She was. "I will find you a home. I know someone trustworthy, who would be…happy to take you in." His brown eyes where pleading with her, but Lauren wouldn't give in so easily.

_What if I don't think they are trustworthy?_ She tried to say with her eyes, her adrenaline induced awareness and strength leaving her. _What if they take me away?_

The Batman seamed to get her hesitance. "If something happens that causes you to distrust the person I'm putting you with, or social services takes you. I won't help the police find you again. You can runaway and hide like you are now."

It seamed unlikely this was going to wok out, but Lauren wasn't feeling like fighting anymore. Seriously, she reached out her right hand, pinkie extended. Batman relaxed a bit letting a small smile grace his mostly covered face as he linked his pinkie with the one offered to him, taking the most honored vow of childhood.

"Come on," Batman quickly scooped her up, lifting her over the fish bowl and out of the box. With a small squeak of protest she desperately reached for the bowl. "I'll come back for it and you other things once you're at the hospital," he reassured in his deep tone.

Lauren slumped against his shoulder in defeat and exhaustion. Something was wrong. She shouldn't feel this tired. Then all was black.

∞Batman's POV∞

Batman rushed down the street, kicking himself for waiting so long. When Lauren had panicked she had reopened her wounds which had bleed profusely from her adrenaline increased heartbeat and the warm night. She had lost too much blood for one so small and already so tired. Beneath her eyes were dark circles and her skin was a ghastly pallor under the street lights.

The masked man stopped at the entrance to the hospital. He couldn't just go walking into Gotham General dressed at Batman! Officially the police where trying to catch him. Against his shoulder Lauren's head moved limply with his own movements. _FUCK!....there._ Batman caught sight of older man walking along towards the hospital.

"Stop," Batman was behind him in a second. The older man froze at the voice.

"Please, don't…"

"Take this girl to the ER. Her name is Lauren Ericson; she has been missing for a week and a half. The wounds on her throat reopened and she is bleeding badly." Batman handed the unconscious girl over the thin Santa looking man gently as he nodded. "Thank you."

The older man moved with greater speed then Batman would have thought him able towards the ER. He waited until he could see nurses rushing around calling for doctors and putting Lauren on a gurney before he turned and left to retrieve Lauren's things and go "wake up" Bruce Wayne. Alfred was going to kill him.

∞Gotham General, 20 mins. Later∞

Lieutenant Gordon walked purposefully into the ER with Ramirez behind him. He could see Stephens motioning for them down the hall and moved faster to reach him and the room he was standing in fount off.

"How is she?" Gordon asked not willing to look into the room before getting a warning.

"She lost a fair amount of blood and she's suffering from exhaustion, but she's awake and they said she would be fine. They had to give ten stitches."

Gordon looked through the glass into the room at the little girl lying in a bed of sterilized white. She looked like she had been through hell, and it was fair to say that she had. Her hair lay limp and greasy around her bleached out face its golden color that Gordon had become familiar with from the photo on her Amber Alert, now had a brown hue from muck and oil. Two IV's were dripping slowly into her arm, one with blood and the other with a clear liquid Gordon could only guess at. A bandage was wrapped around her neck incase of any bleeding from pulled stitches.

"Has she said anything? Can she say anything?"

"She hasn't said anything yet, but the doctors said the cut wasn't deep enough to really hit her throat. Most of the deep cut was in the flesh towards the jaw. Painful, but not damaging."

"She may still be in shock," volunteered Ramirez.

"That's true," Gordon mused. "Did anyone call social services?"

"Ye-ah, they're sending someone over. From what I heard they were going to have Lauren spend the night here and receive a psychiatric evaluation before finding her someplace. That is, of course, unless someone comes for her."

"None of the family friends said anything about waiting to take her in when I interviewed them," Gordon murmured. "And I don't remember her having any extended family." He turned to look at the other offers who shrugged sadly. Sighing he turned to look back at the little girl who looked utterly lost.

∞Outside the Hospital∞

Kelly parked her car as close to the entrance as possible. Glaring at the glass doors and cursing her choice of profession she grabbed her coffee and bag before heading inside where a young girl was waiting for her. They had already decided to leave the Ericson girl in the hospital until morning, so why she had to get up at 11 at night and go down to the hospital to explain what was happen to a child, that already knew, was beyond her. Honestly, the girl was the daughter of a social worker for Christ's sake, if she didn't know what was going to happen by now no amount of explaining it was going to help.

She walked silently through the waiting room, nodding to the head nurse, _sweet lady , really_, and put on a 'caring' smile when she saw Gordon staring sadly into a room. Speaking softly, she advised the other two of the GPD to go get themselves some coffee. She watched them leave before turning to deal with overly caring officer left.

"Lieutenant Gordon," she called in the sweetest voice she could muster. _Pain in my ass,…_

"Ah, Ms. Meadows," he pulled out of his reverie. "You're the one who was assigned Lauren?"

_Obviously I got stuck with the Ericson brat, what you think I'm here at this god awful hour for my amusement? _"Yes, how is she doing? I hear the poor dear saw the whole thing."

"That is the current theory, but she hasn't said anything yet."

"Poor thing's probably in shock." _Great, she's a bloody mute too._ "Well, I think it would be best if explained things to her now so she can get some rest." Kelly smiled warmly at Gordon as she placed her hand on the door knob. "Why don't you go get some coffee? She may decide to start talking after a bit."

"That's probably a good idea."

Kelly gave Gordon her best sad smile as he went in the same direction as Stephens and Ramirez. As soon as he turned the corner she dropped the smile and walked into the room looking annoyed.

"Okay you," Lauren looked up with anticipation, as if she was expecting someone. But the quickly turned to skepticism as she saw who it was that had come in the door. "Here's the deal. I am your social worker. Tomorrow you will receive a psychiatric evaluation; if you're not a complete loon," Kelly sat down hard in a chair against the wall opposite the door and took a drink of her coffee. "We can probably find you a foster home, maybe even an adoptive family. You're pretty cute, you have good grades, good track record, and a sympathetic story; plus, you're only seven. Until then, we're putting you in…" at this point Kelly pulled out a file and started looking through it. "Ah yeah, St. Paul's Group Home. Of course, if you're nutters…hey!" Kelly looked up just in time to see Lauren dash out of the room. Beside her abandoned bed the IV's where dripping onto the floor from where they had been ripped out of her arm.

"Damn it!" Kelly set down her coffee and dashed out the door. Lauren was already gone into the maze of white halls, and all Kelly caught of her was her unwashed hair flying behind her as turned a corner. _At least she's not headed out the ER door._ Kelly heard someone call her name and turned to see Gordon and his groupies coming up the hall. Putting on her best distressed den mother face she called out to them. "Lieutenant Gordon, Lauren ran," she pointed down the hall to make her point clear.

"What?" the three cops suddenly booked it to where she was. "Why?"

"I was telling her that she would probably get adopted, but then I mentioned we where placing her in St. Paul's until we found her a family and she just jets out the door. She ripped the IV's right out of her arm."

"Ramirez, go tell the nurses to announce over the intercom to be on the look out for Lauren, then go outside and make sure she doesn't go out one of the exits on this side. Stephens follow me. Ms. Meadows, stay here incase she comes back." And with that they all ran off on their appointed missions.

Kelly went back into the room and started at the how empty bed. _This kid is going to be a LOT of work._

∞Hospital Fount Entrance∞

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Master Wayne."

"I already told you, Alfred. I made Lauren a promise and I can't break it." Bruce walked into the hospital flanked by his trusted butler.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to think it's a good idea."

"Just, go see what information the nurses can give you on her release. I'm going to go check the emergency room, there's a good chance she'll be in a room near there."

"Fine," Alfred shrugged knowing nothing he would say would change his master's mind. He smiled secretly at Bruce's back though as he walked away. As much as he hated to admit it, this could be a good thing. Then again, he reminded himself it could be very bad.

Bruce strode through the hospital giving an occasional smile the female nurses who turned as he passed. A couple of them even burst into giggles making him wince inwardly. He turned a corner that would lead to the emergency care section of the hospital, only to be run into by a small, fast object.

"Ohf!"

"Ogghf!"

Bruce stepped back and looked down to see the object was none other then the girl he had been looking for. Lauren was sprawled out in the floor, her dirty hair covering her face, and her dirty clothing a testament to the unit she was coming from.

_Never got a chance to change her clothes._

Lauren looked up tentatively through a part in her hair at the wall she had just run into. Bruce smiled at her sweetly and crouched down to be on her level. Once again he was struck by just how much emotion was held in her face. Her eyes were watery in fear, but she didn't cry, while upper lip was held tight in defiance and her lower one was being chewed in nervousness.

"You wouldn't happen to be Lauren, would you?" he asked with smile. "A, um, friend sent me hear to find a Lauren Ericson. He said she was about your height and had blonde hair. Are you her?"

Lauren looked at him critically for a moment as if trying to decide something as she nodded.

"Really? That's great. You have just saved me a lot of searching, but why are you running down the hallway?...what are doing."

Lauren had suddenly put her hand in front of but away from her face, as if blocking the sun. Just as suddenly she dropped her hand and stared at him for a moment in shock and awe.

Bruce suddenly felt a little nervous. "What."

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest with her pointer fingers out and taped her shoulders twice before raising her right hand as if grabbing a baseball cap and bringing it to her chest while opening her hand progressively. All the while she kept smiling happily as if she had just found the answers of life.

Bruce didn't know sign language but he had a really bad feeling about this. "Um, what?" He asked again trying to get an understandable response.

Lauren's smile faded to sadness for a moment and was replaced a moment later with a sudden understanding. She reached out her hand for the second time that night with her pinkie extended, and looking very serious placed her left forefinger over her mouth in a "Shh" and nodded her head sincerely.

It hit him; this little girl knew he was Batman.

**Please Review.**


	3. The Theory

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. It has been brought to my attention that my title sucks. I admit it, it's true. If anyone has any recommendations, tell me:). Plus a thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys rock!**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 3**

**The Theory**

Lauren's smile faded to sadness for a moment and was replaced a moment later with a sudden understanding. She reached out her hand for the second time that night with her pinkie extended, and looking very serious placed her left forefinger over her mouth in a "Shh" and nodded her head sincerely.

It hit him, this little girl knew he was Batman.

∞Lauren's POV∞

Lauren sat on the cold floor feeling very proud of herself, but Batman didn't seem to share her happiness. Looking at him he was a little nervous. He glanced around to make sure no one was with in earshot of them before leaning forward and for-going the light hearted personality he had had only a moment before.

"Lauren," there was a seriousness to his tone that put her on alert. "I'm not going to lie to you, but you can't tell anybody about…this. No one can ever know."

Lauren's eyes scrunched together in confusion. Hadn't she just promised him she wouldn't tell? She reached her pinkie again trying to get him to take it. Batman smiled kindly and linked his pinkie with hers. She nodded her head resolutely and regretted it eminently afterwards as the room began to spin again. Trying to pull her hand back she found it held captive in Batman's strong grim. He was staring at her bleeding arm with concern.

"You have got to stop doing this, Lauren." He gave her a worried look. "Why aren't you in your room?"

Lauren bit her lip at this, unwilling to answer.

Batman sighed, "Never mind. We need to get you back there." He gently picked her up while keeping the IV holes under constant pressure. At first Lauren was hesitant to relax, fully aware that she was filthy and Batman was wearing a very nice suit. But he didn't seem to care, or even notice, so after a few moments Lauren situated herself comfortably on his hip, and leaned her clearing head against his shoulder. She felt safe there, just as she had when Andrew and Daniel had carried her around, yet somehow different. Lauren was used to being carried; it came with being so much younger then your siblings and being the last child. There was a comfort in the familiar act that shushed away then anxiety that had kept her awake for most the past week and she quite happily fell asleep.

∞Bruce's POV∞

This had not gone the way Bruce had planned it at all, though that could be do too the lack of planning. Lauren was never supposed to find out about Batman. Bruce had been prepared to sacrifice some of his freedom at home to make sure of it, but now that was all shot to hell. He still couldn't quite figure how she had managed to see it quickly. For a moment, he considered that she might be hyper observant. That would explain why she was so calm when Batman landed in front of her, as she would already have known he was there…? No, that wasn't right it didn't fit. Maybe he was just over thinking it. He resolved to ask her later and put it out of his mind.

Though that brought up a new question; he still hadn't heard Lauren talk and from the looks of things she wasn't planning on doing so. Had the Joker seriously hurt her throat?

"Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce turned to his left to look down an adjoining hall at the sound of his name. _Gordon!_ Bruce quickly put on his best billionaire playboy smile and walked towards the detective. "Lieutenant Gordon, right?"

"Um…yes?" Gordon's brows were pulled together in confused disbelief. "You..found…Lauren. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came here to pick her up," he said with a bright, slightly stupid grin. Bruce glanced down at the girl in question, only to find her sleeping. _Humm…_

Now Gordon looked really confused, "You came to pick her up? Why?"

"Well," Bruce began walking again, allowing Gordon to steer them towards Lauren's room. "I was going home when an...acquaintance of mine," He said this last with a purposeful hesitation. "Dropped in on me. He told me about Lauren's situation," Bruce allowed his act to slip revealing a truer more solemn Bruce Wayne. "And I felt she would do well under my care. After all, we have a lot in common."

Gordon seemed unwilling to speak for a bit after the clear reference to Bruce's parents. Finally, Gordon broke the uncomfortable silence with a lighter note, "This 'acquaintance' of yours wouldn't happen to be fond of black Kevlar, would he?"

"Actually, he is," Bruce replied pressing his lips together in a sort of flat lined grin.

Gordon nodded with a grin of his own. "If you don't mine me asking, how exactly did you become acquaintances?"

"…Let's just say, this isn't the first time he has dropped in on me. Though, it was certainly less painful then the last."

Gordon tried to stifle a laugh with a cough at the image of Batman falling onto the Prince of Gotham. "That must have been an interesting experience."

"It certainly makes for a good conversation piece."

"I'm sure."

The two fell into a more comfortable silence as they continued down the hall. Bruce had to admit, he rather liked the Lieutenant, and as more then just an ally. He appreciated Gordon's sense of justice, but it was his calm and caring nature that truly made him care for and trust the man. If he didn't need to keep up his superficial charade, he would have liked to have been friends the Lieutenant. _Oh, well,_ he thought with a mental sigh.

As the two rounded a corner they came within sight of Lauren's room. Alfred was already there talking to young woman with died blonde hair and wearing an overly flowery skirt suit. The woman was smiling widely at the older man and talking quite animatedly.

"That's Kelly Meadows," Gordon clarified for him. "She's Lauren's social worker. She was talking to Lauren about her housing situation when she ran off."

Things were suddenly a lot clearer to Bruce, but he played dumb. "Why did she run off?"

"Not completely sure on that. Ms. Meadows says she was telling her she would most likely get adopted, but they would be putting her in St. Paul's Group Home until they found her someone, and she just ran off. It's not surprising really; the late Mrs. Ericson was a social worker in the Narrows."

"He mentioned that, actually. Alfred! I found her." The butler and social worker turned at his call.

"Oh, thank heavens," Ms. Meadows fluttered her hands nervously and opened the door so Bruce could put the sleeping girl back on her bed.

"Shall I fetch her doctor, Master Wayne? Her arm looks a little worst for wear."

"Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea, Alfred." The older butler smiled kindly at the sleeping girl before walking out of the room in search of Dr. Morgan.

"I'll go call off the search party," Gordon excused himself as well leaving only Bruce, Kelly, and the sleeping Lauren in the room.

"Alfred was just telling me you wanted to take Lauren in?" Ms. Meadows asked with an overly sweet voice and another flutter of hands that Bruce couldn't decide whether it was real or fretted.

"Yes, I assume it won't be a problem."

"No, no, it should be fine. As far as I'm aware no one has expressed any interest in having her placed with them. Not that there aren't people out there that would take her. She has a wonderful reputation at her school." Mr. Meadows sat down gracefully and pulled out a folder. "I don't have the forms with me; I'm afraid I wasn't quite expecting this. I can get them to you first thing tomorrow. Typically there is a interview process to make sure a home is suitable, but I don't think that is really in question here. There is, however, the matter of her psychiatric exam." She stopped looking through her file to look at Bruce, who was leaning casually against the plastic foot board of the hospital bed with his hands in his pockets. "It is procedure with these sorts of cases. Whether or not she'll need therapy depends on what the psychiatrist says."

"Of course," Bruce nodded seriously as the room door opened revealing Alfred and Dr. Morgan.

Dr. Morgan smiled at them before setting about fixing Lauren's arm. "I would like to speak to both of you in the hall, if you don't mind." The doctor said softly while he bandaged the arm and replaced the IVs. Bruce and Ms. Meadows nodded and left silently.

Out in the hall Gordon, Ramirez, and Stephens were standing in a small huddle with Alfred standing beside the door. Dr. Morgan came out a moment later shutting the door silently behind him. "I just didn't want to wake her up," he clarified to the questioning stares. "Someone mentioned to me right after she ran off that she wasn't talking," he looked pointedly at Ms. Meadows. "I wanted to assure all of you that there is not physical reason for her not to; the cut wasn't deep enough to hurt vocal cords and she wasn't mute before. So…there. If she's not talking it's for a psychological reason."

"Do you think she's still in shock?" Ramirez proposed. "She did most likely watch them get…you know."

"It's possible," Dr. Morgan scratched his neck. "But I'm thinking it has more to do with her father being deaf."

"What would that have to do with anything?" asked Bruce.

"This is all pure speculation; I haven't taken that many psychology classes. The idea, however is that when people feel afraid or threatened they often revert back to whatever made them feel safe at one time or pick up old habits out of the blue. Full grown adults have been known to revert back to acting like children, for example. Everyone in her family was registered as being fluent in ASL so there is a good likelihood that they used sign language at home. She could be refusing to speak because silence isn't as freighting to her, or she could just be trying to hold on to the one thing she shared exclusively with her family."

"That makes sense," Gordon nodded as the others did the same.

Bruce thought back to when he first lost his parents. _It isn't quite the same_, he supposed. _I still had Alfred._ He glanced over at the man in question to be rewarded with a soft smile. _I still had my home too._

"Do you think it would help if she had more of her things with her?" Bruce asked.

"Umm…maybe, maybe not. Like I said I'm not a psychiatrist, but people tend to have security problems if they lose a lot of their things at once, such as in a fire." All of the police officers suddenly glanced at Bruce who gave them a quick 'guilty' smile, while Dr. Morgan seemed completely oblivious to the exchange. Ms. Meadows just stared at her feet. "In a case like this, however, it's possible they would make the situation worse. Constantly being surrounded by the positions of loved ones that have passed on can wear on some people. I really can't give you an answer to that."

The gathering in the hall was quite for a bit, all of the adults looking through the glass at Lauren, trying to guess what to do next.

∞Kelly's POV∞

After five minutes of shifting back and forth on her feet while waiting for someone to break the stretching and increasingly uncomfortable silence Kelly gave up. "Well I guess my job here is done for now. I'll be back tomorrow with Dr. Lemons for Lauren's psychiatric exam. I'll bring you the forms then if you'd like." _God, I want to go to bed._

"Ah. Actually, I was wondering if Lauren needed to spend the night here or if I could take her home?" Bruce seamed to ask anyone who knew.

"There is no medical reason to keep her. Her stitches were fine when I checked and she didn't have any infections." Dr. Morgan looked at Kelly to continue.

"I don't see any problem with it. So long as you have her here tomorrow at 10 o'clock for her exam," Lauren glanced at Gordon.

"Um…She's not going to be answering any questions tonight. We all might as well go home." Everyone nodded their agreement.

_Finally, I can leave. _"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Kelly waved once as she gathered her things and left the hospital. Once inside her car she looked at the clock. _12:30! Argh!_ She smacked her head into the top of the steering wheel, then did it a few more times for good measure. _Little brat. Stupid, little brat. At least I don't have to waste time looking for a home. Unless she screws this up. No, Mr. Wayne wouldn't get rid of her, it would look bad. _

Kelly started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. _I just hope no one is willing to go against Wayne on this._ Truth be told, the only way Bruch Wayne would be given custody of Lauren was if no one objected. One person, it would only take one person pointing out how many speeding tickets he had, or how he burned down his own house, or his reputation…NO! He was the perfect place for Lauren to be. To begin with, Kelly didn't have to waste time finding him, and secondly he was rich. _Lucky little brat._

∞Inside the Hospital∞

Gordon watched Mr. Wayne as he picked up Lauren trying no to wake her. He couldn't decide how he felt about the Prince of Gotham taking in the Ericson girl. On one hand, he could relate to her situation better then many, plus Batman thought he was the right man for the job. On the other hand, the man was a well know playboy that spent his evenings out on the town with supermodels and burned down his house when he got tipsy; not to mention all of the speeding tickets he had received.

Gordon sighed as he turned to leave. None of those things mattered, he realized. The real reason he didn't object to this was because Lauren trusted him. If she didn't would she have fallen asleep in his arms? He doubted it. The girl had been hiding from the police for a week and a half for fear of being placed in a bad home, and she trusted Wayne. So Gordon resigned himself to trusting Wayne too.

Besides, there was something about him under all of his smiles and a flip-pant attitude that was…Gordon sighed again. Wayne was familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't the way he acted so much as the feeling of being near the man when he was quiet or distracted. I was almost as if his happy-go-lucky attitude was a conscience effort.

Though Gordon supposed, Mrs. Wayne was a business man who was smart enough to keep a hold of his company. He smiled a bit at the memory of that particular article. To think that Bruce Wayne was crafty enough to use trusts to take his company back at the last moment.

Gordon slid into his police car. There was certainly more to Bruce Wayne then met the eye, but that was true about most people. You could enjoy being a playboy and have still have some sense, he thought.

∞Wayne Penthouse, 1:00 a.m.∞

Alfred watched as Bruce sat Lauren down on the bed that was to be her's. Her bike and suitcase leaned against the far wall, were Batman had set them earlier. Bruce pulled Lauren's shoes off before tucking her in. The sheets were going to be a mess from the dirt on her clothes, but neither man was willing to wake her up for a shower and a change of clothes.

Bruce turned off the light and joined Alfred at the door to her room. "Do you think it will be okay?" He asked uncertainly.

"I think, Master Wayne, that that is not the important question. The important question is, is there any other choice? Miss Lauren trusts you, and you care about Miss Lauren. I must admit, she is growing on me as well. You need someone to take care of, she needs someone to take of her. From that stand, it can't get more perfect."


	4. Morning Routines

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. This chapter is mostly seg-way, but it does have a purpose. Kelly Meadows was originally just a filler character, and now she has grown and taken on a life of her own. I'm not sure how that happened.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 4**

**Morning Routines**

Lauren woke to find herself in a room she had never seen before. Sitting up tiredly she looked around in wonder at the many windows that looked out over Gotham City. Then entire wall behind her bed was made of widows and the other walls were a soft white. The furniture was a combination of warm brown woods and black and white. Except her bed that was.

The formerly white sheets were covered in the dirt that had been on her clothes the night before. With a small squeak she hopped out of bed and tried to dust it off. Needless to say however, the dirty was ground in and nothing short of water and soap was getting it out. Lauren bit her lip nervously. She hadn't even know him a day and she had already ruined Batman's suit and his sheets. _Mommy would be ashamed. _ She looked down recalling the time she had accidently broken their neighbor's flower pot. Mostly, though, her mother had been angry that she tried to hide it.

Leaving the sheets for later, Lauren looked around the room again. Outside she could see the sun beginning to rise, but it hadn't yet made it high enough to be seen over the skyscrapers. Looking at the others walls she found doors on either end of the room, and a pair of double doors on the wall in front of her bed.

Walking stealthfully across the room to avoid catching the attention anyone else who was awake, she came to the open doors and opened them to find the largest closet she had ever seen. Lauren gapped open mouthed at the empty space in front of her. The closet was wide enough for her to lay down in it twice and deep enough for her to lay down once. The far right and left walls of the closet where lined with shelves, the top most of which supported the silver bar that ran from end to end. For a moment, Lauren considered climbing up the shelves to hang on the bar, but then thought better of it. _Batman won't like me if I break his house too._

Shutting the closet doors back she turned towards the door on the left of her bed. Leaning against the wall in the corner was her bike and suit case, both of which stood out horribly in the room. Lauren walked over a bit more confidently and opened the door.

On the other side she found a marble bathroom even more amazing the closet. Once again the outside walls were windows, and in the far right corner was a sunk-in tub. In the far left corner of the room, positioned between a window wall and a marble one was shower stall. Stepping into the room, Lauren found the toilet was right corner closest to the inter wall and separated off with tall frosted glass, while the sink was on the wall between it and the shower stall. On the other side of the door, positioned against the wall were shelves holding a collection of just about anything one could need in a bathroom, including, to Lauren's delight, a bottle of bubble bath.

∞Wayne Penthouse, 6:00 a.m.∞

Alfred was in the kitchen making coffee when the sounds of delighted giggles reached his ears. Turning, we walked towards Lauren's room to see what she was up to, only stop as he realized she hadn't met him yet. Dreading what was to come, he turned instead towards Bruce's room.

As expected, the young billionaire was fast asleep and showing no signs of waking.

"Master Wayne?" he called, from where he stood beside the bed.

"Uugg.." was all he got as a response.

"Master Wayne, you need to get up."

"Whhhyyy?"

_Well, at least that was a word._"Miss Lauren seems to be up to something," Alfred turned to retrieve a shirt for his Master. "However, we have yet to be introduced. So you will have to take care of it."

Bruce sat on the side of his bed robbing his face with both hands and squinting at his butler. "Where is she?"

"I believe she is in her room, Sir."

Bruce pulled on the shirt and headed towards the door completely unaware that Alfred was smiling mischievously at his back. _Having Miss Lauren around will certainly be interesting, _he thought.

∞Bruce's POV∞

Bruce stumbled down the hall not completely awake yet. It didn't take him long, however, to deduce why Alfred thought Lauren was up to something. The sound of giggling rang through the hallways sweetly, giving away her mischief.

Bruce opened the door to Lauren's room expecting to her jumping on the bed or some other such activity, but found the room strangely empty. It seemed to him that the giggles were coming from the door on the far wall that led to the bathroom. Slightly confused Bruce continued on and opened the slowly.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of honeysuckle that permeated the whole room. Looking for the source, he found it in the far right corner of the room where the bath tub should be, in the form of a large pyramid of white bubbles. The giggling continued, now echoing around the marble room, a little musical pixie.

"Lauren?" Bruce stepped fully into the room with a disbelieving smile on his face.

Something moved in the bubble pyramid, and a little face framed with blonde hair and crowed in foam poked out the side with a nervous smile. Bruce couldn't help but lose himself in a fit of laughter at the sight. "Lauren, what are you doing?"

She thought about it a moment, before grabbing up a handful of foam and blowing it across the room at him. He smiled again at that. "Okay, well... Don't stay in too long, or you'll turn pruney." Before Bruce turned to leave he saw Lauren attempting to clear her hands of bubbles so she could check herself for pruney-ness.

Back in Lauren's room, Alfred was looking at Bruce quizzically.

"She found the bubble bath." Bruce said simply.

Alfred nodded, "Ah, yes. The simple pleasures of childhood."

∞The house of Kelly Meadows, 7:00 a.m.∞

Kelly swatted at the alarm that was harping at her to wake up. Sitting up slowly she glared at the opposing wall before rolling out of bed and winching as her feet made contact with the cold concrete floor. She took the few steps to her bathroom door, swearing as she kicked her foot into the door jam.

She looked around the small room. On one wall her toilette sat right next to the shower/tub and on the other the sink was in a like wise position. The open floor was just big enough for the mat that sat out to keep the water off the floor. Reaching into the shower, she turned the knob and listened as the pipes screeched as the water began to flow. While she waited to the water to reach a temperature not likely to freeze or scorch her, she brushed her teeth, trying to avoid looking into the mirror where she was sure to see purple bags under her eyes.

She spit out her toothpaste and stepped into the shower, where she washed her hair with Pert two in one and scrubbed herself down in record time. For-going shaving, she hoped out of the shower, and now feeling more awake walked back into her bedroom where she agilely made it through the narrow space between the end of her bed and the wall. She glared silently into her closet for a moment, before grabbing one of the three outfits hanging there. _I really need to do laundry,_ she thought as she pulled on the dress pants and flowery top. From her bedside table she retrieved a pair of socks and from the floor a pair of plain black shoes, before she went out the door to her living room and kitchenette.

_Umm…_The smell of brewing coffee reached her nose as she walked into the room. "Good morning Jenna." Jenna, Kelly's roommate since college was sitting on the couch watching the news and eating breakfast.

"I'm going to the store today do you need anything?"

"A new job?" Kelly responded poring some of the coffee into a travel mug and placing a bagel into the toaster.

Jenna laughed, "Sorry, no can do. Besides, we have the same job remember?" she stood up and carried her plate to the sink. "If I could find a new one, don't you think I would take it?" The two friends shared a laugh for a moment.

The toaster behind her popped and Kelly grabbed the warm bagel and shoved it into her mouth. "I've got to go. I have three home visits to make before I have to oversee the Ericson girls' psych exam."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"The first one is the Carlson family."

"Ewww, you don't think they are going to lock you out again, do you?"

"I hope not. I don't have time for that."

Kelly picked up her coffee and retrieving her bag from where she left it the night before hurried out the door and down the two flights of steps of the apartment building, hoping not to be late.

∞House of Lieutenant Gordon, 7 a.m.∞

Gordon watched James Jr. and Barbara, Babs for short, argue over who would get the prize in the cereal box with a small smile. _God, I love them._ The whole ordeal with Lauren had really gotten to the Lieutenant whose heart was far to big for step away from things unchanged.

"Oh come on, you don't even like it."

"I do too!"

"Give me the ring."

"No, it's mine. I found it first."

"Arg." Babs glared at her brother, older by a year before turning to her father for back up. "Daddy, he got the prize last time. Rings are for girls anyways," she said the last after turning back to her bother.

"Nu-uh. Guys were rings to. Right, Dad?"

"Well, men do were rings, but I you did get the prize last time. Give the ring to your sister."

"Yeah!" Babs grabbed the ring and jumped down from the table, running out of the room to finish getting ready for school.

"I bet the prize in the next box is cooler." James Jr. said turning back to his cereal.

"I'm sure it will be," Gordon said with a smile. Barbara shot her husband a fake dark glare from where she was packing lunches.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, James. The bus will be here soon."

"Sure thing, mom."

"Mom, where is my other shoe?" Babs called from the living room. Barbara set the two lunches on the table and when to save her daughter from a day of shoelessness while shaking her head. And James hopped down and picked up his already packed book bag with an air of self-righteousness.

Gordon couldn't help but smile. _God, I love them._

∞Wayne Penthouse, 7 a.m.∞

Lauren sat eating her chocolate chip pancakes while Bruce sipped his coffee. Beside her plate sat Sasha's bowl, and whenever she thought someone wasn't looking she would slip pancake crumbs to the beta.

"What exactly do you have planned for the day, Sir?"

"I have to go down to the hospital for Lauren's exam, and I need to talk to Lucius about a venture with a Chinese company, other then that nothing. Why?"

Lauren watched the conversation with interest. She had never been around a butler before, and apart from the movie Beauty and the Beast, really had no idea what they were. From the looks of it, though, a butler was a lot like a grandparent.

"Well, I was thinking about the effect Lauren would have on your cover, Sir. How do you plan to balance Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne now?"

"I'm not sure, Alfred." Bruce smiled reassuringly at Lauren as her eyes darted between the two. "I'll come up with something."

"If you keep getting tickets, they are likely to take her away. May I recommend you not speed so much from now on?"

"I'll try but I'm making no promises," Bruce looked back at Lauren. "Anyway, we will most likely end up moving some of Lauren's things here from her house. If you want to, you didn't take much with you when you ran."

Lauren nodded. It would be nice to have her things back. When she had ran she had only taken those things most important to her, but now she would be able to gather everything she cared about and have it with her. Besides, it would be fun trying to fill up her new closet.


	5. Psych Exam Part 1

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. This chapter was going to be longer, but school started again today and Gov. School starts tomorrow so I have to get up at 5:30. I would just carry it over, but I'm working at such a good pace I don't want to break stride.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 5**

**Psych Exam Part 1**

Lauren walked wearily into the hospital, staying as close to Bat-Bruce, she corrected herself, as possible. She really didn't want to be here. Talking about what had happened didn't sound like her idea of fun. She squeezed her Hatter plush closer to her chest and tried to press herself against Bruce's leg as they came to the room where Ms. Meadows was standing.

"Mr. Wayne, you're actually on time," Ms. Meadows smiled sweetly at Bruce ignoring the death glare she was receiving from the girl who had now wrapped her free arm quite firmly around his leg, and was trying do disappear like an old cartoon.

"You can thank Alfred for that," Bruce gave her a wink causing her roll her eyes playfully before she turned to Lauren.

"Good morning, Lauren." Ms. Meadows squatted down to be on her level. "You like the Mad Hatter?"

Lauren hid herself behind Bruce's leg to get away from liar. She didn't care really care, and Lauren wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of a nod, even if it was only polite.

Ms. Meadows just put on an understanding smile and nodded. "Okay then. Are you ready to talk to Dr. Lemons?"

Lauren continued to ignore her.

"So you don't have to repeat anything, Lieutenant Gordon is here too," Ms. Meadows smile dimed a little at the lack of response. "And we brought in an ASL interpreter as well, so you can sign." The social worker nodded to herself and stood up to talk to Bruce. "I brought the forms for you to fill out; I'll go get them." Ms. Meadows smiled sadly at Bruce for a moment before walking to the office.

As soon as she was gone Bruce freed his leg from Lauren's death grip and squatted down himself. Meeting his eyes, she found them saddened and turned away. Bruce placed his finger gently beneath Lauren's chin and turned her face back to his. "Lauren, listen to me. I know you don't like Ms. Meadows, but you need to talk to Dr. Lemons so I can take you home, okay?"

Lauren nodded hesitantly.

"I know Gordon, he's a good man. I trust him, and I need you to do the same."

This time Lauren met his eyes willingly. _Batman trusts Gordon? Then I will trust Gordon. _ She straightened up, determination showing on her face and nodded resolutely.

Bruce smiled at her show of inner strength, "Come on." He stood up and opened the door for the young girl, who walked in with her head held high.

∞Gordon's POV∞

Kelly walked into the room with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked from where he was sitting beside Mrs. Franks the ASL translator.

"She's still not talking. Poor dear seems petrified. She was hiding behind Mr. Wayne's legs the whole time I was explaining the set up to her."

"Well that's not entirely unusual," Dr. Lemons piped in setting her coffee on the table beside her cushy chair. "From what Gordon has told me, Lauren trusts Bruce and she isn't fond of you. It only makes since that she would try to hide from you. Especially if she thinks you are going to try to take her away."

"But I'm not trying to take her away; I'm trying to keep her with him. Something, I might add, my superiors at Social Services are hesitant about."

"She doesn't know that," Dr. Lemons stated. "Last she remembers, you were trying to put her in a group home."

The door to the office opened again, this time revealing Mr. Wayne dressed in his typical suit and Lauren wearing a skirt with lace at the bottom and a frilly shirt that looked ridiculous with her stained sneakers. Gordon smiled at the sight, reminded once again of his own daughter. _They are so similar, _he thought to himself.

What ever fears Lauren had had a moment ago where apparently gone now, as she hugged her Hatter doll to her chest and marched into the room, causing her skirt and hair to bounce in a way only mastered by little girls. She climbed up onto the soft chair positioned in front of the other three.

The room was the stereotypical psychiatrist's office. Every chair was overly stuffed and a warm brown. The walls where covered in bookcases that held books, but also small do-dads and nick-knacks. Unlike the other rooms and offices in the hospital, this one didn't have any windows to the hallways. In fact the only window in the room looked out over the small garden area that separated the back entrance from the employee parking lot.

The chairs where set up so Lauren was looking directly at Dr. Lemons and Mrs. Franks, separated by a short coffee table; while Gordon was set off to the side.

"Mr. Wayne," Gordon greeted him standing up.

"Lieutenant Gordon," he nodded back. "And you are Dr. Lemons?"

"Yes; pleased to meet you." Dr. Lemons shook his hand formally. "And this is Mrs. Franks, our ASL translator."

"Pleased to meet you," Mrs. Franks shook his hand with a soft smile. "I take it she isn't speaking yet?"

"No, no words yet, but she was laughing this morning. So there is hope," he smiled brightly at the translator.

"We'll leave you to talk to her," Ms. Meadows gathered her bag and left the room with Mr. Wayne following.

"So what were you doing this morning?" Gordon turned his attention to the girl hugging her Hatter.

Taking a bubble bath. I used the whole bottle and the bubble pile was huge. Gordon looked at Mrs. Franks for the translation.

"Bubble baths are fun, aren't they? My daughter loves them."

Lauren looked at him with wide eyes. You have a daughter?

"Yes, she's your age actually. She goes to Lower Primary."

Most of my family went there. Lauren smiled at the Lieutenant making him smile in return.

"I know, but you go to the Arts Magnet, don't you?"

Lauren nodded.

"Do you plan to keep going there?" Dr. Lemons jumped in. Lauren looked confused for a moment before nodding.

Why wouldn't I?

"Well, Mr. Wayne might want to put you into a one of the private schools. Have you talked about it?"

No, but he won't make me change schools if I don't want to.

Gordon looked at the small girl in wonder. _Talk about blind trust._

"You seem very sure of that. Why?"

Why, what?

"Why are you so sure Mr. Wayne won't make you change schools?"

Lauren pulled her feet up into her chair and pulled her Hatter closer, clearly uncomfortable with the question. He wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't. 

Looking at Lauren curled up the way she was and defending Bruce Wayne, Gordon knew he hadn't made a mistake. She really trusted Wayne with all that she was, which considering the distrust he had shown when she ran away was amazing. Gordon just hoped Wayne didn't break that trust, it would destroy her.

Dr. Lemons nodded her head in understanding. "I know you haven't been with him long, but do you like it there?"

Yes.

The Doctor wrote something down causing Gordon to look at her oddly. What could there possibly be to write down from that?

"Of course you do. What did you do this morning, other then take a bubble bath?"

I had breakfast, and fed Sasha, and watched TV, and played with the blinds. 

"What did you have for breakfast?"

Chocolate chip pancakes.

"Did Bruce make them for you?"

No, his grandfather did.

Gordon looked at Lauren incredulously. _Grandfather?_

"Grandfather?" Dr. Lemons echoed his thoughts.

Alfred.

Gordon sniffled a laugh. "Alfred is his butler, not his grandfather."

What's the difference?

Once again Gordon was caught off guard by the girl. The two looked at each other for a moment in silence neither breaking away from the other's eyes. They were like clouds, Gordon mused, deep gray and promising a storm if there was a change in the wind. Kelly was wrong. This girl was afraid of nothing, weary, but not afraid.

"Let's turn to a different topic now that we are all comfortable with one another," Dr. Lemons pulled them out of their zen moment. "Last week, you went into hiding. Let's talk about that."


	6. Psych Exam Part 2: Numb

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. This is the second part of Psych exam. Sorry it took so long to post, but after school my energy is drained, and I don't have much time to work. Luckily, base school exams are next week and as I don't have to take any of them I only have half days, Wed., Thu., Fri. then the next week I get Monday off and have a half day Tue. So I will be posting on all of those days. I will also be posting on Saturdays and some Sundays, depending on my homework situation. **

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 5 pt. 2**

**Numb**

∞With Bruce∞

Bruce followed Ms. Meadows down the overly bright hallways to yet another office. Bruce swiftly stepped ahead of her and opened the glass door with one of his play-boy smiles. "After you, Ms. Meadows."

Kelly rolled her eyes in response, clearly unsure how to deal with his persona, and walked into the gray office setting her bag on the uncluttered desk and setting herself behind it. "This office belongs to a friend of mine, in case you're wondering." She smiled at him as he situated himself in the set in front of the desk, making a show of becoming comfortable.

Bruce wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this situation. On one hand he needed to seem responsible enough to care for a child, while on the other he needed to keep up his image for her. He had looked into Ms. Meadows records the night before and found that she had a very high success rate with her adoption and foster placements. In fact, she was considered one of the best social workers in her district. However, when Batman got into the school records he also found that the children under Ms. Meadows care tended to drop in their grades, start getting into fights, be sent to the nurse for unexplained injuries and many other things typically associated with abuse. Any teacher that had contacted her about it had been fired or turned up missing, until they stopped reporting it.

The evidence against her had continued to pile up the farther he looked into it and eventually Batman had uncovered the truth. Ms. Meadows wasn't Ms. Meadows. Her real name was Ms. Kelly Scalppini, and she was the grand-niece of Carmine Falcone. She had changed her name when she was eighteen, but had not broken away from her family. It was an odd sort of thing that led Batman to a number of conclusions: 1)Ms. Meadows was working for her family, 2)she changed her name to hide it, and 3)…he had no idea why the mob would need someone 'unrelated' in the social services office.

"So what kinds of forms are involved with adoption?" Bruce leaned back in his seat trying to appear completely unconcerned.

"Well, that's the thing," Ms. Meadows leaned forward with her face resting on her hand and an apologetic look. "In Gotham you can't just 'adopt'," she air quoted. "a child. You have to foster them for a year before the official adoption. So I have here…" she pulled a folder of forms, "The fostering forms. Now, during the next year I will have to make routine checks of the house…" she looked at Bruce for an affirmative before proceeding. "For the first month they are unannounced and for the next eleven months, assuming there is nothing wrong…," she waved her hand as if to say 'there won't be'.

_I'm sure_, Bruce thought to himself.

"…The check ups will be prearranged. After a year, the case will be reviewed by my superiors and myself, and interview will be conducted with both with Lauren and yourself, and upon their approval, full custody will be granted." Ms. Meadows dropped her serious tone of voice in favor of a more relaxed one. "You're clear on all of this?" she asked handing him the folder.

Bruce gave her a bright smile and accepted it, placing it on the side table without looking through it, "perfectly. Going back to the interview subject, is there anything I need to know red-tape wise that I can, um…sort out?" he waved his hand and drew his eye brows together in his typical fashion implying he would solve the problem in usual Bruce Wayne way, testing her response.

Ms. Meadows smile dimed a little, "Well, there have been some people in the office who are…hesitant about letting you have Lauren because of your reputation, but I can assure you," she nodded her head resolutely. "I won't be a problem. My superiors have held similar reservations about some of my wards, and I proved their suspicions to be ungrounded. I actually have quite the reputation with finding good homes in the most unusual places." She said the last smiling sweetly, completely unaware that Bruce was not reassured but perplexed by her response.

Keeping his cover though, he smiled, "Wonderful."

"Now, on a lighter note," Ms. Meadows started again clasping her hands together gracefully. "We have the house keeping to do, so to speak. Lauren is currently attending the Liberal Arts Magnet, do you intended to continue sending her there?"

Bruce pressed his lips together and sighed. He had been so busy for the last twelve hours he hadn't even thought of that yet. Lauren would probably want to continue at the Arts Magnet, but with all of the publicity she would no doubt be receiving it might be best to move her to his old private school; she would still receive special treatment as she would now be the unofficial Princess of Gotham, but it would be less pronounced then at her public school. "Honestly, I don't know. It depends on how she feels about it, why?"

"Well, she has missed a week and a half of school," Ms. Meadows fluttered her hands a little. "But seeing it's June and she only has three weeks left, I was going to see if her teachers would just…excuse that work." She nodded more to herself them him. "After all, they don't do much the last month of second grade other then review for the tests they have next week. Umm..." she flipped through her folder. "Her family's possessions: as far as I know, everything was left to her. Her family owned their house, you may want to sell that; everything from their offices was packed up and taken to their house by a family friend…." She clicked her tongue in thought ignoring Bruce as she read through the file she had only scanned earlier that day.

Bruce took the moment of silence to consider what he had been told. So long as Ms. Meadows was on Lauren's case his custody of her was unlikely to be revoked, but he still couldn't figure why the mob would want someone in the social services office. _Maybe they don't,_ he mused. _I could be reading too much into this._ But something told him he was right to suspect something.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, forcing himself to focus as Bruce Wayne not Batman, and solve a problem he hadn't thought of before: Lauren's house. After his family had died he had hated Wayne Manor, but watching it be destroyed were some of the most painful moments of his life. He wasn't sure how Lauren felt about her home in Lower Gotham. She wouldn't need it and once people found out she was being raised by him, she would stand out like a sore thumb there. In all actuality, it was unlikely that Lauren would ever go back to her family home after today when they picked up her things, but…He would make sure it was taken care of, just in case.

∞With Lauren∞

Lauren started at the strict lady with the clip board for a moment and decided that she really didn't like her all the much. She didn't dislike her, like she did Ms. Meadows, but she didn't really feel like talking to her at all. She didn't want to know why Lauren ran away; she wanted to know about the Clown man. But did she say that? No. Adults rarely did. Her parents had always asked exactly what they wanted to know, and when she asked they gave her answers; nothing was secret, nothing couldn't be asked, and this not asking was making Lauren tired.

She hadn't slept much the night before, and she hadn't sleep for days before that. Lauren pulled her legs up to her chest and cuddled her face into Hatter.

"Lauren," Dr. Lemons called her attention. "You need to tell us about what happened. You don't need to be afraid."

Lauren looked at the doctor oddly. _Afraid?_ Lauren tried to focus on her feelings looking for traces of fear, but found only the cold numbness that had been in her chest since the water had been so cold. She didn't know why her chest wouldn't get warm again. _I'm not afraid._

"Lauren." This time it was Gordon who spoke with his soft, caring voice. Lauren looked at him with wide eyes feeling bad for making his eyes look so sad.

_I'm sorry. Don't be sad. _

Gordon leaned closer, "I need you to tell me about the night…your family died. Can you do that, for me?" His eyes were searching her face, for something, she didn't know, but she nodded. He asked for what he wanted to know, and she could trust him. "I'm right here." He reached out and placed a comforting hand on the one she had wrapped around Hatter. "You don't have to be afraid."

There that word was again. Why did everyone think she was afraid? Lauren sat back in her seat and released Hatter so she could talk with her hands. It was just too much effort to use her voice. Her throat felt tired, moving her hands was just easier.

We were going to a party. Lauren thought back to that night. It was for father, at the school. Mother forgot her purse, and we had to go home. Gordon nodded, his eyes watery. We were getting off the train. And these clowns just popped up.  Lauren shrugged. The head Clown, he wasn't very nice, and he kept yelling and laughing, but he wasn't happy. She paused in her signing to think, the others in the room looked at her waiting. It was very dark, and I couldn't see . Then we were on a boat. He just kept laughing and yelling. And mother screamed, and screamed, and so did Andrew and Daniel. Sarah was crying. But mother stopped screaming. They hurt father too, but he doesn't scream. Lauren shook her head. He's quiet. 

Lauren stopped there to look at the others in the room. Gordon and Mrs. Franks were staring at her with wide eyes, while Dr. Lemons was writing on her paper faster the Lauren had ever seen someone write. She didn't like telling them this. They didn't need to know. Suddenly, Lauren felt grouchy about having to share this. In her chest the numb block was surrounded with a weak anger.

"What happened next, Lauren?" Her anger eased at Gordon's voice. She liked Gordon, he seemed nice.

The head clown asked Andrew what his name was, but he didn't say anything. So the clown named him Jack. Daniel started screaming again. He called the clown a bastard… The mouth of every adult in the room fell open, …and the clown started telling him about his mother. I don't know why. Then he cut Daniel. Andrew jumped on him and Sarah kicked her clown, and they forgot about me. The head clown ran at me, and Andrew jumped on him. The clown cut me, and stuffed the knife into Andrew. Then there was a loud noise and I fell of the boat.

The water was cold, but I started swimming. I just kept swimming. I was really tired and I wanted to go to bed, but I needed to get home. And, I didn't want to be like the children in mother's stories, so I ran away. Lauren left out a lot at the end, tired of talking about it.

"How do you feel about your family's murders?" Dr. Lemons asked instead of one of the thousands of other questions the second grader's rant had inspired in those around her. Lauren looked away from the sad and rather shocked face of Gordon to the pointy one of Dr. Lemons.

How did she feel about it? Lauren looked back insider herself to the cold block, poking around for any emotion that would last for more then a few seconds. She thought of her family and watched them die in her minds eye again, waiting for some feeling, anger, sadness, fear. She knew all of these emotions, but for all the feelings she had ever had she couldn't come up with one to go with the pictures in her mind. She only felt the cold of the water, and the weakness as she swam. She could felt her arms and legs becoming tired and her throat aching. But no where was there memory of a deeper feeling, and there was none now.

I feel nothing.

∞With Bruce∞

Bruce had been with Ms. Meadows for about an hour, discussing legalities and other necessary evils, when she looked at her watch and declared it time to check up on Lauren and the others. Standing gracefully, Bruce once again held the door open for her, the perfect gentlemen, and they walked down the hall, Kelly talking animatedly about the collapse of the educational system, how they had gotten back on the topic he had no idea, and how it was causing the 'rampant social downturn'.

Bruce mostly nodded and 'uhmm'ed as the when, while thinking mostly about Lauren and hoping she was alright. Losing parents was hard enough; to lose your siblings too…Bruce would rather not think about it. _Besides, Gordon will take care of her._

Bruce could still remember how the then officer had spoken to him as he sat clutching his father's coat. Gordon's eyes were truly windows into his being, and reflected everything he felt so clearly even a child could see it.

As they came to Dr. Lemons' office, Bruce stepped ahead of Ms. Meadows and knocked on the door once before opening it. Immediately he could tell something was wrong. The two of the three adults in the room where sharing a nervous look while Gordon was kneeling beside Lauren's chair. Panic surged through Bruce bringing Batman to the fore front. Conscience that he was in a room full of people who didn't know his secret and one who would defiantly get suspicious if he started acting like his alter ego, he resisted the urge to look Lauren over in search of some newly discovered wound and settled for the stupid playboy approach.

"What did we miss?"

Dr. Lemons and Mrs. Franks looked up at the two people standing in the door. Dr. Lemons cleared her throat, "We need to talk."

∞Lauren's POV∞

Lauren stared after Dr. Lemons and Mrs. Franks as they left the room with Bruce and Hateful, as she had cleverly nicknamed Ms. Meadows.

"Lauren?" She turned back to Gordon who was sitting by her chair. "I want you to have this." He handed her a small paper card.

---

Lieutenant James Gordon

Gotham Police Department

Department Phone

(244) 567-4689 extension 15

Cell Phone

(254) 237-6788

---

"If you ever feel that you are in danger, or need someone to talk to," he smiled sadly, "If you start talking. Just call me. Okay?"

Lauren tucked the card safely into the ribbon on Hatter's hat and nodded, before reaching out and wrapping her arms around Gordon's neck in a hug. Yep, she could defiantly trust Gordon.


	7. Lauren's House

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. This is…I haven't a clue what this is. I got a copy of Batman: Gotham Knight, so in chapter 7 you will start seeing Batman in all of his hero glory. I can also say that the sequel to this story is hopefully going to be awesome. I already had an idea of where all of this was going to go after Dark Knight, but my plot bunnies where apparently getting it on and I know have a really action packed plan for Silence 2. My research is really paying off.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's' Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 6**

**Lauren's House**

∞Front Hall, Gotham General, Bruce POV∞

Lauren shifted slightly were she was balanced on Bruce's hip. Carrying her seemed to be becoming a habit, not that he minded so much. She was a light child and he was certainly strong enough to carry her, besides, the action demonstrated trust. Trust, that Bruce wouldn't drop her; trust, that he wouldn't carry her off somewhere terrible, or at least would protect her when they got there. Trust, that even after one night, was becoming his secret joy. There weren't many people who trusted Bruce, he could count them on one hand: Alfred, Lucius,…possibly Rachael. And as for Batman? Hum…: Alfred, Lucius, Gordon, and possibly Rachael.

Trust was something most people forgot about. They didn't know what it was like to not be trusted, thus, had no idea of comfort it brought. Then, they also didn't feel the responsibility that went with it either. Bruce sighed mentally as Ms. Meadows continued talked even though anyone with in ear shot had stopped listing ages ago.

Her ramblings had kicked into gear after Dr. Lemons had informed them of her decision concerning the small girl hiding behind her Hatter doll to avoid the glances Ms. Meadows keep shooting her. _Honestly, it's not like she is going to explode!_

∞Flashback∞

Dr. Lemons steered Bruce and Ms. Meadows into the hallway before addressing them in hushed tones to avoid others overhearing.

"It is in my opinion, "She started. "That Lauren is an advanced state of shock. If what she is saying is the truth, her mind, in order to protect itself, has shut down her emotions. Now, this doesn't mean that she isn't feeling emotion. Rather, her emotions are fickle, they are weak. Patents in this state of shock are similar in many ways to people with bipolar; they are sad one minute and throwing things across the room in a rage the next. This being said, therapy is must. At least until she comes out of shock. Also, I do not recommend removing her from your care, Mr. Wayne, for the sole reason that you are the only on she trusts, and likely the only one she will consent to stay with. I have no doubt that should anyone try to remove her from your care, she would run like before, perhaps somewhere, more risky."

"More risky?" Ms. Meadows asked.

"From what I read in her file, Lauren is very intelligent and a superb reader. I wouldn't put it past her to use things she has learned from stories to hide. Now that she has been found once, she will be willing to take more risks and so long as she is in this state she will feel no real fear. She may go as far as to hide in the Narrows."

∞End Flashback∞

Bruce held Lauren tighter to his side. She was his responsibility now and he didn't let those he was responsible for get hurt. He had promised her he wouldn't help them find her again. He never said Batman wouldn't watch over her.

Ms. Meadows handed Bruce a key as they came to the door. "This is the key to Lauren's house. Their neighbor gave it to me; if you are going to get her things you'll need it."

"Thank you," Bruce flashed her one last smile before stepping out the door and immediately wished he hadn't.

From the inside of the hospital it wasn't possible to see around the corner of the building that formed the small, covered nock that lead to the doors. This being the case, he didn't see the paparazzi until he stepped into their midst.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" Flashbulbs snapped from every direction as Bruce instinctive put on his playboy smile while Lauren looked around in surprise. He could have kicked himself. _Damn! _Bruce really didn't want Lauren exposed to this sort of thing, not yet at least. But the reporters didn't care that they were closing in around a girl who had watched her family be murdered only a week before. They didn't think of how the attention would affect her. They never even stopped to think they could be scaring her or sending her into a mental breakdown. In fact, they would probably rejoice if she did. All they did was push as close as they dared and start asking questions.

"Is it true you are adopting the Ericson girl who went missing last week?" "Is this Lauren Ericson?" "Is it true she was brought in by the Batman?" "What do you think of the Batman?" "Where has she been for a week and a half?" "Why did you decide to take her in" "Is this a sign you will be settling down?" "Is there a woman in your life?" "Are you getting married?" "If, so is you fiancée the one who wants to adopt her?" "Who are you getting married to?""Are you adopting her because her parents where murdered?" "Is Lauren Ericson your illegitimate child?" All ran together in a loud scramble of voices, mostly female, and the sound of camera's clicking.

Bruce calmly answered the questions of the reporter's standing closest to him, as he would in any other situation. "Yes. Yes. That was the impression I was given. The guy runs around dressed as a bat, I mean, really. I'm not entirely sure. That is a complicated question. Maybe. No. No. I said I'm not getting married. What, how asked that? Illegitimate? "

"Mr. Wayne, with a reputation like yours are you going to be allowed to keep Lauren?"

Bruce shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, hiding his annoyance, "So far, no one has objected to me keeping Lauren. Even Dr. Lemons believes it is the best course of action. Now, I have to go." He pushed wove his way through the throng of people who were still shouting questions after him to the car where Alfred was holding the door open.

"Master Wayne," Alfred gave him a sympathetic look.

"Alfred," he nodded back as he slid into the car depositing Lauren on the seat. Alfred quickly shut the door, dampening the sounds from outside.

Bruce watched Lauren staring out the tinted windows at the small mob and wondered what she thought of the attention. "You should just ignore them."

Lauren looked at him with a sort of confusion, but nodded.

"They just want to sell magazines and they will do anything to accomplish that. They lie a lot, but it is best to stay in their good graces." Lauren nodded again and Bruce couldn't help but wonder if she truly understood or was dedicating his words to memory. _Who knows?_

"To Miss Lauren's house, I presume?" Alfred asked from where he was in the front seat. Bruce simply nodded.

∞Lauren's House∞

Lauren stepped out of the car and looked up at her home. It was a modest house like those surrounding it, situated as it was in on one of the older streets in Lower Gotham. This small neighborhood was dominated by narrow buildings, each with their own little stoop. Many of these houses where actually apartments in which each floor was a separate house with the upper floors connected to the street by step stairways, no wider then the doors that led to them.

The street was rather dirty and the houses had clearly seen better days. On the corner Lauren could see BJ standing in his long coat waiting for his customers, and the small local gang could be heard laughing from the alley between 228 and 229, where they were hiding out instead of going to school. Mr. Andrews was sitting on his stoop smoking with Ray as they had for a long as Lauren could remember, and Mrs. Peters was leaning out her window talking to them. Everything was as it always had been.

Lauren walked up to her front door with the key Bruce had given her. Completely unaware of whether or not he was following her she opened the door slowly and walked inside. In front of her was he stairs that lead to the upper floor that until a year ago was occupied by Lauren's maternal grandmother.

Lauren could remember her funeral. The way her soft white hair lay around her head, and how she was quite and peaceful. _She died in her sleep and she stayed asleep. Does that mean mommy will always be screaming? Will daddy always be bleeding? Will my brothers and sister be fighting for ever? Will they be like the Viking warriors? Like Beowulf?_ Andrew was the one who read her that story, though she could hardly recall the details now.

Lauren turned away from the stairs and entered the door to her floor she had lived on her whole life. In the center of the living room floor three cardboard boxes where lying open full of books, pictures, and other random things she remembered being in her parents offices, other then that, the room remained the same.

It was quiet in the house. Lauren stopped walking and stared down the hallway. It was always quiet in the house, but not this quiet. The numbness in her chest was growing colder, she could fell it. Stretching out and chilling every part of her it could reach. It ached and she wanted to cry, but her eyes were still dry. It burned and she wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She was in the water again. The unbearable cold was filling her, but this time she was falling, slipping under the river into the darkness. The water was pressing against her ears until all things were muffled. Her eyes were tired. She closed them, as they became too heavy to hold open.

Pulling in a deep breath, she wished she had slept more the night before. How early had she woken up anyway? She wanted to go to sleep. _If I pack quickly I can go to sleep. But I want all the books, and there are so many. I just want to sleep. I can't leave everything. My clothes…I'm tired. I'm hot. Why is it so hot?_ Lauren opened her eyes and looked around. Inside she felt cold but her skin was on fire. The house was quiet. The house was quiet? The air conditioner wasn't on. It was June. She was in Gotham. _Oh, yeah. That's why._

"Lauren? Are you okay?" Bruce stood in the doorway looking at her concern in his eyes.

Lauren held her hand in front of her face, palm in and bent her fingers from her first knuckles keeping the fingers straight, and closed her eyes for a moment. Sleepy.

"I don't know what that means, Lauren." Bruce came over to her and squatted down peering into her eyes looking for answers.

Thinking off her classmates, Lauren tucked Hatter into her elbow, and placing her hands together set them on the side of her face and tilted her head to the side as if sleeping.

"You're tired?" Bruce got it this time and Lauren nodded. Bruce smiled kindly at her. "Show me what you want to take with you and Alfred and I will pack it up for you, while you take a nap. Okay?"

Lauren simply nodded.

"So, anything in this room?" Bruce lifted his eyebrows as he looked around. Lauren turned towards the book cases standing against the far wall and pointed towards them. "You…want the books?" Lauren nodded. She didn't actually know what those books where about. They belonged to her parents and she hadn't read many of them or had them read to her. Even her brothers and sister didn't read many of them, but her parents had, so she would too.

With Bruce following she passed through every room of the house indicated what she wanted from each, which was mostly just books. She had never really realized just how many they had. She would be taking all of her clothes, and some of her brothers', her favorite stuffed animals, her school things, and her clarinet.

"You don't want you're toys?" Bruce asked a little shocked. She thought about it for a moment and shook her head 'no'. She didn't feel like playing.

It was an odd thing. This feeling she had. It was somewhere inside the numbness, living off of it. She hadn't thought of it until now. She hadn't had a chance to think about it, or even thought to think of it. Before her meeting with Dr. Lemons she had tried not to think about what she was feeling at all, but the doctor had made her think about it and now she was aware of every emotion that flittered around the numb, trying to catch one and hold on to it for more then a moment.

She didn't feel sad, but she should. She wasn't angry either. It was a want…of some sort. She wanted to know. She wanted to know why she wasn't sad. She wanted to know why she felt cold. She wanted to know how her mother had felt, and her father, and brothers, and sister. She wanted to know what they knew. But mostly, she wanted to know why. Why. Why did things happen? Why didn't other things happen? Why was Bruce so nice and Ms. Meadows a liar? Why wasn't Bruce the liar and Ms. Meadows the nice one? Why, why, why. She wanted to know everything.

She had always been curious, but before she was afraid to ask. Not her family. They would always answer. But other people, her teachers, her classmates, adults, they didn't answer or laughed. She didn't care if they laughed now. She didn't care if they didn't answer. There were other ways of finding out, right? Maybe one of the books could tell her how, but right now she didn't want to read. She wanted to sleep.


	8. Of Dreamscapes and Plots

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. This chapter drove me crazy. Mostly because I kept thinking in Silence 2, by brain got away from me. I actually had to write out a plot line for 2 and re-watch the Dark Knight before I could get by brain to go back that far in my story line. So, good news: I got this chapter written! Bad news: this story has now defiantly become a quartet, at least.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 7**

**Of Dreamscapes and Plots**

∞Bruce POV∞

Lauren was asleep as soon as she lay down on her bed and Bruce couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. She was and enigma to him. He turned away and looked at the bookshelf. There was something odd about looking at the belongs of a dead person, someone you didn't know and yet were connected to in such a way as to never be separated.

The shelves in the girl's room covered the wall beside the closet. It was fairly obvious that the top most shelves were Lauren's sister's, while the bottom ones where hers. Bruce couldn't conceive of Lauren reading any of the books that adorned her sister's shelves for many years yet. "_Advanced Molecular Biology Volume One"," Physics and the Molecular Structure", "Using Computer Simulations"…did this girl read anything for fun?... Ah…Green Angel, The Thief Lord, but those might actually be Lauren's._

Bruce turned away from the shelves when he heard Alfred enter the room carrying collapsed cardboard boxes that seemed determined to hit everything he walked past. "Miss Lauren is sleeping? It's probably best; I can't imagine she has gotten much sleep recently."

"Yes." Bruce muttered to himself has he went back to scanning the shelves. "She wants all of the books, and her clothes. A few other things. I'll get everything from this room-"

"And I will handle the other rooms," Alfred cut him off as he set the stack of cardboard on the floor. "Considering the amount of books in this house we will have to have to use a larger car, and Miss Lauren will be needing shelves in her room. I'm thinking a rolling ladder might be a good idea as well?"

Bruce nodded trusting his butler to take care of it.

"I'll get right on it," and with that, Alfred left Bruce to packing.

∞With Lauren∞

The dreamscape was dark. She was standing on the road in front of her house. All around her the slim buildings were leering at her, twisting on their square foundations until their sides where rippled and leaning forward making the road narrow further. Above, the cloud covered Gotham sky had turned red and swirled with black shades.

She was standing on a skateboard, kicking herself forward down the abandoned street. Her helmet was oppressive in the sweltering heat, and she could feel the sweat dripping down her arms and legs under her pads.

In the distance she could see Daniel, standing in his pads with his own board held behind his head. Instinctively she turned to look behind her, where she spotted Andrew following on his skateboard and Sarah in her skates.

"Come on! You can go faster then that!" Daniel cried from up ahead, his laughter merry and its echoes malicious.

The board beneath her began moving faster, even though she had stopped kicking. Beside her the buildings were beginning to blur and her eyes stung from the impact of the air rushing past. Daniel was gone and ahead there was no one to stop her. No one to catch her or patch her up when she wrecked into the….river. The river was ahead of her now, a single dock stretching out like a diving board into its dark deeps. Patches of white ice lay along the shore where water met sand, detailing the temperature, while around her the air was humid and thick.

The skateboard was still accelerating. But inside Lauren was still.

"Scream, Goldie. Call out for help." The blood red sky and dark shadows shifted, white clouds joining them menacingly. "Scream for me, Goldie." The Clown Prince smiled at her. "Go on, see if he'll come." Beside him in the sky the bat signal shone. "Scream."

_I don't need to._ Lauren jumped straight up into the air, letting the skateboard continue on without her. She landed in a heap, and watched silently as the skateboard flew forward into the river. _I don't need to scream. I can take care of that myself._

"What can't you do yourself?" the Clown sneered back. "What…is it going to take to make you scream? To make you cry? I will find out." The Clown assured her. "I will be the thing to make you scream." The clouds broke into rain, banishing the Clown Prince, and fell on the frozen river sending up new clouds of steam where the hot rain was melting the ice. "I will be the thing to make you cry." The voice promised.

∞Lauren's POV∞

Lauren opened her eyes slowly to look at opposite wall and Sarah's things. From the foot of the bed, near the book case, she heard the soft thuds of books being placed into boxes. Glancing around she could see that her clothes and stuffed animals were already sitting in their cardboard cases, waiting to be tucked in with the folds.

She leaded off the side of the bed to look at Bruce who was sitting cross legged on the floor, his suit jacket removed and thrown across Sarah's chair, pulling books from the bottom shelf and placing them in the box beside his knee. Slipping carefully off her bead, Lauren padded over to him and with her knees tucked beneath her.

Her throat was beginning to throb dully in the heat, making it painful to swallow and causing her to lower her head to ease the pain.

"Did your throat wake you?" Bruce asked glancing at her, worry pulling his brows together.

It hadn't actually been the thing to wake her, but she nodded anyway.

Bruce set the last few books in the box before standing up and stretching. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on before lifting Lauren and setting her on his hip. He pulled the gaze away from the cut to check the stitches and, finding nothing wrong with them, placed it back again. "I'll see if Alfred brought your prescription with him," he said as he sat her down on Sasha's chair and left the room.

Lauren listened to him walk down the hall where he spoke in hushed and muffled tones with the older man. The kitchen sink came to life with a familiar sputter, and Bruce returned with a small glass of water and white pill. Lauren hated trying to swallow pills, let alone swallow them with her throat throbbing as it was, but the water at least was welcome.

A soft smile graced Bruce's face as he took the glass back. "Feeling a little better?"

Lauren gave him a small nod. He stood up, and then seemed to debate with himself for a moment, before pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. The action reminded her so much of her father that for a moment she thought his spirit must have possessed him.

"Let's go home."

_NO, it's just Bruce._

∞Gotham Police Department, MUC, Lieutenant Gordon's Office∞

Gordon leafed through the file silently. His squad had finally gotten Batman's marked bills into the mob's hands. Now they just had to sit and wait as they showed them who their launderers and bankers were.

Gordon snapped the file shut and retrieved another one from the stack. More cases of Crane's fear toxin. The detective sighed heavily; they had been searching for Crane since the man had escaped nine months ago. Batman had almost gotten him when he kidnapped the priest, but he had kept a low profile for all the time after. There was reason to believe he was still setting up shop in the tunnels beneath Gotham, but no one in the ghost stations was willing to say anything.

_They are probably working for him._ Gordon thought morosely. _As if the loons from Arkham weren't enough of a following._

There was a polite if not heated knock on his door, which rescued him from having to look at anymore files. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a rather annoyed Rachael Dawes, bag over her shoulder and newspaper in hand she shut the door behind her.

"Ms. Dawes?"

She smacked the paper onto his desk. "You knew about this?" her glare dared him to lie to her.

Gordon didn't need to look at the paper to see what it said but did anyway. To his interest, the paper was actually a tabloid. "Lindsay Lohan is gay? I hadn't a clue."

"Gordon," Rachael's tone was wavering between warning and I'm-going-to-mace-you-in-the-face-even-if-you-are-a-friend.

"Yes, I knew Bruce had taken in Lauren. I wasn't aware I needed to come and tell you."

"You actually let him take her?" Rachael shook her head in disbelief.

"What was I suppose to do? Batman apparently asked Bruce to take her in. He showed up at the hospital and…" Gordon trailed off into his mustache.

"Batman asked him to take her in?" Rachael's voice was incredulous. "I can't believe him."

"I thought it was odd, too. Did you know Bruce had met Batman?" Rachael froze at the question. It was only for a moment, but Gordon caught her hesitation and the detective in him filed it away for later reference.

"They met when I was poisoned by Crane," she offered lamely, but Gordon nodded in his usual fashion. "That is beside the point. Batman or no, how-"

"She trusts him," Gordon cut her off. "She doesn't trust anyone else. She doesn't…If Lauren felt she was in danger, she would run from him. Besides, the psychiatrist has already decided that Lauren has to stay with Mr. Wayne, at least until she comes out of shock. Moving her would just cause more problems." His own weariness and uneasiness at the situation was coming back to Gordon the more he tried to justify his actions.

Rachael nodded absentmindedly. "She trusts him? Why?"

Gordon shrugged, "I don't know. Batman was the one who brought her in. I guess he told her he would be sending her to Mr. Wayne. She tried to run away when Ms. Meadows, her social worker," Gordon clarified at Rachael's look. "Suggested she would be sent to a group home. Mr. Wayne found her when he came into the hospital. She was asleep on his shoulder by the time I found them."

"She was sleeping on his shoulder?"

Gordon nodded, "he was carrying her."

Somehow this had appeared to through Rachael off a little. She picked up her tabloid. "I need to go talk to Bruce."

"You couldn't just do that to begin with?"

Rachael shot him a look as she headed for the door. "Bye, Gordon."

"Goodbye, Ms. Dawes."

∞Wayne Tower, 3:00 p.m.∞

Bruce stepped of the elevator and walked in Mr. Fox's office. The man in question looked up as the door opened from where he sat behind his desk.

"Mr. Wayne? Is there something you need? More spelunking?" he asked with a small smile.

"No, not today. I was actually having a thought about Wayne Enterprises."

"Really?" Fox's eye brows rose in semi-mock shock. "What a surprise. First you're taking in orphaned children, now you're having thoughts about your company. You keep doing things like this people aren't going to know how to react."

"Well I'd hate for people to think that I'm predictable. How did know I was taking in a child?"

"It's been all over the news," Lucius turned on the television that sat in the corner of the office. As the screen flared to life a picture of Bruce and Lauren outside of the hospital became apparent in the top right corner of the screen. "Did you really think it would stay a secret?"

"I already knew the media had found out, but I was hoping it wouldn't hit the press until this evening." Bruce turned away from the screen knowing it was only time until he was getting a heated visit from Rachael. _She'll understand. _"Vain wish."

Fox nodded and turned the news off. "So what is this idea you had?"

Bruce seated himself across of Fox and started, "how much do you know about Lau Security Investments?"

"It's an investment firm based out of Hong Kong. Why?"

"I was thinking we could work with them on a joint venture."

Lucius leaned back in his chair and stuck Bruce with an acquisitive look. "Any particular reason for this?"

Bruce shrugged. He suspected Lau was one of the mob's launderers, but Lucius didn't need to know that. Not just yet anyway. "I just thought it might help the company. Maybe through off some of my critics."

"Um, hum. I tell the board and see what they say…" Lucius clearly wasn't buying his excuse, but he wouldn't out and out ask for the truth. It just wasn't his style. "Anything else, Mr. Wayne?"

"That's it." Bruce stood and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Fox.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget there is a board meeting Wednesday."

"Now how would I forget something like that?"


	9. A Little Peek Inside

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. Originally this chapter was going to be all about Bruce and Rachael, sort of screwed the pooch on that. So the Rachael-Bruce confrontation has been postponed to Chapter Nine along with the Batman segment that was also originally going to be in this chapter. **

**Oh, and I'm heading this off at the pass, Lauren is still Lauren. I am not changing her name. This idea has been in place from the beginning. If you look back you will see that I included all of her family's middle names in the first chapter. (this will make sense at the end of this chapter)**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 8**

**A Little Peak Inside**

∞Wayne Penthouse, 3:00 p.m., Lauren's POV∞

Lauren sat once again at the table with Sasha beside her plate. This time she was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich under the watchful eye of Alfred who had promised her that Sasha didn't actually want any of the crumbs.

After leaving her house, they had returned to Bruce's apartment where men where installing bookcases in her room. Bruce had left as soon as he had changed suits and gone to talk to some man called Lucius. Lauren secretly wondered if he had long white hair and a funny accent, but didn't think she would like it much if he did. Batman didn't need to be around people like him.

The boxes from her house had arrived about half an hour after Bruce had left, and were currently sitting in the hall waiting for the men to finish securing the bookcases, so they could move the books into her room.

Lauren finished her sandwich and turned to poke on the side of Sasha's bowl. The beta, pleased with the attention, opened his fins wide and began swimming from side to side while keeping his head towards Lauren. The girl smiled at her pet, a light fluttering dancing around the numbness in her chest. Sasha posed and postured for a while, before becoming bored with it, and returned to ignoring Lauren.

Luckily it was about then that one of the men came into the room to speak with Alfred.

"Everything is in place, I trust."

"Yes, sir. The shelves are bolted in the wall and the ladder is held on by a wrap around wheel system. A four hundred pound baboon could hang of it and it wouldn't come down." The man said matter-of-factly.

"Very good." Alfred nodded as the man left. "We can move your books into your room now, Miss Lauren."

Lauren grabbed up Sasha's bowl and Hatter before walking quickly to look at her newest toy. Where before the wall between the door to the rest of house and her closet was empty, now there stood a brown bookcase that rose all the way to the ceiling. A matching brown ladder leaned into the top most level of the case and rested on the floor with large wheels.

Lauren smiled widely at the thought of riding the ladder, but her fun was quickly cut short by Alfred.

"Now, Miss Lauren, this ladder is not a toy it is a tool." The small gleam in the butler's eyes clearly expected her not to listen to portion of his speech. "You will need it to get the upper levels, but Master Wayne and myself do not want you going any higher then the third shelf without one of us here."

Lauren nodded immediately. It would be easier to kick off from the bottom anyway.

"Very well. Let's start bringing in your things." Alfred gently took Sasha from her and set him on the table near her bed where he wasn't likely to get knocked over, while Lauren sat Hatter against bookshelves and ran into the hallway to push the first box into her room. The box she had retrieved turned out to be mostly her mother's books. Alfred placed them on the higher shelves, as she wasn't likely to read them soon.

_I will to read them. You just watch._ Lauren silently huffed at the idea that she couldn't understand them. She was the best reader in her class.

The two worked like this for some time. Lauren bringing in boxes while Alfred stood on the ladder and placed the books he thought she wouldn't be reading on the higher shelves, while she put everything else on the lower shelves. They where half way through the last of Andrew and Daniel's books when there was a buzz from the door.

Alfred stepped off of the ladder with a look of interest and left to answer the door. Grabbing Hatter, Lauren snuck after him, hoping to see who was there. Her curious seed, the feeling that was growing in the numb, mixed with excitement and made her giddy in a way familiar to children, as she followed after the older man.

"Ah, Miss Dawes." Lauren peaked around the corner to get a look at the woman Alfred had just addressed.

"Hello Alfred. Is Bruce here?" Miss Dawes stood in the doorway, a bag hanging from over her shoulder. Lauren thought her face had the same look that her mother's had when she wasn't happy about something.

"I'm afraid he stepped out to Wayne Tower. He should be back before long, if you would like to wait. Why the sudden need to speak with him."

"This." Miss Dawes pulled a paper out of her bag and showed it to Alfred.

"Yes, our newest house guest. She's spying on us from around the corner if you would like to meet her." The butler pointed towards where Lauren had pulled her head from a moment before.

_How does he do that?_

"Miss Lauren, come here and say hello Miss Dawes," Lauren inched out from behind her wall, and wearily walked towards the woman while shooting her suspicious looks. Completely unfazed by her reaction Alfred continued, "She is Master Bruce's oldest friend. They've known each other, since they were younger then you."

Whoever Miss Dawes was to Bruce, she was giving Lauren an odd look that was making her a little nervous.

"Hi." Miss Dawes leaned over and tried to smile at her. "My name is Rachael…"

Lauren continued to give her hateful looks. She still couldn't figure out what the look in Rachael's eyes was. The way she had looked when talking to Alfred though, she clearly wasn't happy, but now she was all smiles and speaking softly. _Another liar. Just like Ms. Meadows. She probably wants to send me away. _

_But she is Bruce's friend._ Another voice countered.

_Says Alfred._

_Alfred wouldn't lie._

_Well maybe she isn't really his friend. Ever think of that._

_Maybe she is._

_Well then…she could want him all to herself. And not want me here so she doesn't have to share._

…_I won't take up much space. Just a little._ The two voices merged back into one. _Like at school, I'll just take up a little space. She can keep him. It's okay._ Suddenly Lauren wasn't feeling so curious anymore. So without any response to Rachael's attempt at an introduction, she turned and ran back to her room.

∞Alfred's POV∞

"Well, that was interesting."

Miss Dawes started in shock after Lauren. "Is she always like that."

"In what way? Quiet? Yes, she hasn't spoken a word since Batman found her. Curious? As far as I've seen? Definitely. Skittish? I'm not entirely sure. Though she did run away from her social worker. " Alfred mulled over Lauren's reaction and quickly came to the conclusion that the last was somehow involved with this. "May I recommend you go patch things up while I make some tea?"

Rachael nodded and headed after Lauren. _Things really are starting to get interesting._

∞Lauren's POV∞

Keeping Hatter with her, Lauren returned to putting her books away. The feelings that were swirling around the numb had changed from the feather light ones she was used to, to thick, gooey ones. They were familiar, their unwanted presence sticking her insides together and not allowing her thoughts to wonder.

∞Flashback∞

Lauren stood at the door to the class room, looking for an empty seat. It was her first day of first grade, unfortunately, for everyone else in her class, it was their sixth. The night before the first day of school Lauren had come down with a case of the chicken pox, thus forcing her to miss the first week of classes. Now here she was the only one without a group of friends.

"Hi." The voice came from Lauren's right beside the book case full of brightly colored bins. "My name's Emma." Emma was a little taller then Lauren, and had straight black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail that hung to her shoulders. She wore a blue short sheaved shirt and blue jeans that made her legs look like toothpicks.

"I'm Lauren, but you can call me Alice."

"Alice?" Emma screwed up her face. "Why Alice?"

"It's my middle name. Only my mommy and daddy call me Lauren."

"Okay, Alice. You can put your bag in here." Emma pointed to an orange bin marked "Lauren." "When ever we need to get something out of our bags, Ms. Upton will tell us."

Lauren smiled at her new friend and put her bag in her bin after pulling out her pencil case notebook. "Where do I sit?" The blonde asked looking around at the various tables.

"You can sit with me." Emma hooked her arm with Lauren's and led her to the table in the very back of the room where a mousy girl with a large white ribbon her hair was sitting. "This is Amber, she is my very bestest friend. Now you can be both of our's very bestest friend too, Alice." Amber looked at Lauren critically. Like Emma, Amber was wearing jeans and a short sleeved shirt, though her shirt was purple.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Amber asked with a sneer.

Lauren looked down at her pink sundress and lacey, white, short sleeved shrug. "I always dress like this."

"How are you going to play in shoes like that?" Amber pointed at Lauren's white dress shoes.

"I don't know…"

"Amber!" Emma pulled Lauren closer to her side, wrapping her arms around the one of Lauren's she still held hostage. "Don't be a meany! Alice is our newest, bestest friend. And bestest friends don't say stuff like that."

"I'm sorry." Amber muttered.

But Amber wasn't sorry, as Lauren quickly found out. Emma turned out to be one of the most popular girls in the first grade, and it seemed that not even Amber would cross her to her face. So whenever Emma was around, Amber was the perfect friend, but whenever she wasn't looking, Amber would trip Lauren or hide her things.

By the end of the week Lauren's knees were covered in bruises and half of her things were missing.

"Please don't." she cried as Amber stood poised with an open bottle of glue over Hatter, who Lauren had brought in for show and tell.

"Why not. You ruined everything. Emma has been my bestest friend forever. But now she's always with you. I don't want to be your friend. I want my friend back!" Amber glared at her not-so friend with all the might of a six-year old.

"I'm sorry." Lauren looked at the ground. "I didn't mean to. I promise, I'll stop being Emma's friend."

Amber put the glue down a satisfied smile on her face. "Good. You should never have been her friend in the first place."

Lauren didn't want to hurt Emma, so she started reading more. At recess whenever Emma tried to get her to play, she would say she wanted to finish this book or this chapter. At lunch and during breaks she did the same thing. Amber stopped tripping her and after a while all of her things ended up in her bin again.

The weeks passed and everyone became used to Lauren's ways. They stopped inviting her to sleep-overs, knowing she'd say no. They stopped asking her to join in at tag, for the same reason. But whenever they worked in groups, she was automatically with Emma and Amber, and at lunch she had a place to sit. When Emma sent out invitations to her birthday party, Lauren was one of the first to get one, the same with her Halloween party and her Christmas Tea.

That was her little piece of space, and she became used to it, just as the other's did. And after a while, she didn't want any more. She had her brothers and sister to play with anyway; she didn't need to go to sleep-overs. Amber probably didn't have brothers to play with, or a sister to read to her. Besides, she had Sasha, and Amber probably didn't have a beta. Lauren was better off with her little piece of Emma, Amber needed her more anyway.

∞End Flashback∞

Lauren pulled herself away from the gooey feelings and let the numb take hold. She didn't need Bruce. She had thought of him like her brothers and her daddy, but he wasn't. Bruce was her friend, and she only every got little pieces of her friends. But that was okay.

Lauren smiled to herself. Miss Rachael probably needed Bruce more anyway.


	10. Not So Smart

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. I really meant to write this yesterday, but I got a little tied up. For the purpose of solidarity I cut the Batman: Gotham Knight portion out of this chapter and then entire next chapter will be dedicated to a Batman mission and the repercussions there off. I will be posting the next chapter this Wednesday even if I have to stay up until 2 in the morning.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 9**

**Not So Smart**

Rachael stood in the doorway and watched Lauren putting books on her shelf. Slowly, she stepped into room, trying not to send the girl running again. Lauren glanced over at her but didn't say anything. "Hey."

No response.

"So…are these all your books?"

This time Lauren nodded.

"Wow, some of these look really hard. I'm impressed."

Lauren shrugged.

"Have you read them all?"

Lauren shook her head.

Rachael nodded and sat down beside the younger girl. "You know, Bruce is one of my oldest friends." Lauren whipped around and started at her. "I also know Lieutenant Gordon. He says that you trust Bruce. Is that true?" Rachael wasn't sure why that was important, but somehow it was.

Lauren's pale eyes studied her, looking for something in her face. Inside Rachael squirmed at little at the inspection. She was only seven, but Rachael had a feeling Lauren saw a lot more then most people. Those seeing eyes met Rachael's own and held them. _Completely non-descript,_ Rachael found herself thinking as she looked into the flat, gray disks, _and yet, scary as hell._

Finally, Lauren nodded. To bad, Rachael had forgotten what she had asked.

∞With Bruce∞

Bruce walked into the penthouse to be greeted by Alfred carrying a tea tray. "Master Wayne, you're just in time."

"In time for what?" he asked falling into step beside the older man.

"Miss Dawes arrived a moment ago-"

"Rachael's here?" Bruce cut him off a surge of happiness shooting through him.

"Yes, she is here about Lauren. She is with her right now." Alfred's words deflated his happy bubble a bit.

_Of course, she came to talk to me about that._ He already knew it was only a matter of time until she stopped by to yell at him about being irresponsible. But still…he smiled anyway as he entered Lauren's room.

"Rachael."

"Bruce." She looked up at him from where she was sitting beside Lauren who was hugging her Hatter doll to her chest and flipping through a book. He looked back at Rachael and met her dark eyes. "We need to talk," her voice held a warning tone to it that he knew better to ignore.

With a nod, he turned and walked back out of the room, leaving Alfred with Lauren.

"I can't believe you," Rachael launched into full lecture mode the moment the door closed. "How could you even think to try and take her in?"

"I had no choice, Rachael. I made a promise to her as Batman-"

"As Batman!" Rachael gritted her teeth and checked to make sure neither Lauren nor Alfred were poking their heads around any corners. "And tell me Bruce, exactly what are you going to do about Batman now? I think she is going to figure out that you are always gone at night."

"She already knows."

"You told her."

"Actually, she figured it out," the thought struck Bruce again. He still hadn't asked her how she had managed to know.

"She figured it out?" disbelief colored her voice.

"Yes. Please, Rachael. I need you with me on this," Bruce stepped closer to her. "I'm the only one Lauren trusts right now. I have to take care of her."

"And what about your mask?" The question he didn't know the answer to hung in the air a moment.

"I'm not sure yet…But she's smart; she'll understand." _I hope._

Rachael nodded her head. "Okay. But I want in the loop on this one," she pointed her finger at Bruce. "She is a little girl who lost her family, and right now you are the one who can understand what she is going through. But she's a little girl," she put emphasis on this. "and I am not leaving her alone with you and Alfred."

"You don't think we can take care of her because she's a girl?" Bruce chuckled at little at the small flush on Rachael's cheeks.

"It's not that. It's just…a girl needs a strong female around…to guide her." Rachael stumbled over the words.

"She's growing on you." Bruce taunted. "Do you want to be her mother figure, Rachael?" His smile grew wider as he thought back to the way she had reacted to the boy during the Narrows' incident.

"You are putting words in my mouth," she shot back without her usual sharpness.

"Fine. I promise; I will call you at the first sign of a period."

"Bruce!"

∞With Lauren∞

Lauren tried to make herself unnoticeable while Bruce was in room, hoping he would give Miss Rachael his full attention and he did. Secretly, Lauren smiled to herself, feeling proud that her old act was working. At least, it was for the most part. Alfred had been looking at her strangely since Bruce had left the room with Miss Rachael.

"Miss Lauren," he called her away from Jessica and her demon cat, Worm.* "What do you like in your tea?"

Lauren let her book fall to the floor as she stood and walked to where Alfred had sat the tea tray. A small smile lit her face at the tea set, as she pointed to the sugar and milk.

"Very good. We'll make a proper tea drinker of you yet," Alfred smiled as he placed a lump of sugar in the cup and poured a small bit of milk over it before adding the hot tea.

Lauren took a tentative sip of her tea as Alfred continued to study her.

"You know, Master Bruce cares for you." Alfred said in his usual way. "I'm not entirely sure of the nature of it yet, but if you continue acting like a claim every time he's in the room. He is going to start worrying, and that would be a poor way to repay him."

Lauren looked deep into her tea cup. _How does he do that?_ Guiltily she glanced up at him. He didn't understand. She couldn't take Bruce away from Miss Rachael. Bruce was her friend. He wouldn't notice. He would get used to it and be happy anyway.

Just then the topic of the conversation returned to the room. "Rachael had to get back to the DA's office," he offered at Alfred's look. "I see you've been busy." He motioned towards the bookcase. "Do you like it?" he asked as he took one of the seats that sat around the coffee table the tea was sitting on.

Lauren nodded with a smile.

"How did things go with Miss Dawes." Alfred asked as he handed Bruce his own tea.

"About as good as can be expected."

Lauren felt the numb cool to a painful cold at that, knowing it was her fault Miss Rachael was mad at Bruce.

"I think she has decided to be the female role model for Lauren." Bruce shot her a happy smile.

Now Lauren was confused. Why would Miss Rachael what to be anything to her. All she wanted was Bruce. Bruce was her friend and Lauren was taking up his time…

Alfred grinned at that, "I rather guessed she would, to be honest. Miss Dawes has always had a soft spot for children, much like yourself."

Lauren finished her tea and watched the remains in the bottom of her cup. It was starting to sound like she didn't know much at all. But that couldn't be right.

∞Rooftop, MCU, 11:30 p.m., Gordon's POV∞

Gordon stood beside the flood light with a cup of coffee in hand. They had received a tip on Crane's whereabouts from dealer they had arrested earlier that day. All of their suspicions had been correct. Crane was still using the old tube system and the sewers as his headquarters, and now they knew where.

"Lieutenant."

Gordon turned at the voice. "We found Crane."

"Where?" interest peaked the gravely voice.

"He's set up shop in the tunnels near the West Lower Gotham ghost station."

"You haven't brought him in?"

"I figured you would want in on this." The suited man nodded his head stiffly.

"I'll go in. Have your men close by."

Gordon nodded back as he turned towards the door that would led him back down to the squad room. "We'll meet you there."

**After Note: * Jessica and her demon cat, Worm, are from the book "The Witches of Worm" by Zilpha Keatley Snyder. I will be including these notes every time I mention a book from now on.**


	11. Working Through Pain

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, or Batman: Gotham Knight. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. If you haven't seen Gotham Knight, part of this chapter is based off of the episode Working Through Pain.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 10**

**Working Through Pain**

Batman stole through the dark tunnels keeping close to the wall. "Do you see anything?" Gordon's voice came from the communicator in his mask.

"There are some people up ahead," he growled. "But nothing that points to Crane." Batman stopped and peered into one of the off shooting tunnels.

"You might want to try some of the lesser tunnels," Gordon's voice came again. "I doubt he is going to be in one of the ghost stations. They're too open."

Batman grinned, "I'd actually already thought of that." Silently he slipped into the tunnel and continued forward. "I'm heading into a minor one now. From the smell I'd say it leads to the sewage system."

"Is there a number on a grate anywhere?"

He looked at the metal fixtures on the walls. "I don't see any, but I'll tell you when I do." He continued forward until the tunnel joined a larger one. In front of him dark water rushed by leading away to the left. "Defiantly a sewer, but I'm not seeing any ladders."

Gordon made a rude noise into his end, "how are we suppose to help you when you find Crane if we don't know where you are?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me." From his ear-piece Batman heard Gordon muttering about improper sewer care and something about GPS tracking devices. Inside Bruce grinned. Over the past few months he and Gordon had developed a working relationship that spanned beyond just allies. They were partners now. Gordon would never really try to plant a GPS tracker on him, not that he could anyway, but after walking through tunnels for an hour with adrenalin pumping through your veins, banter was necessary and welcome. One could only take the sound of footsteps on wet stone and dripping for so long.

"…I said…no..ov..here…"suddenly echoes reverberated off the walls from somewhere catching Batman's attention.

"…honestly. Don't the inspectors ever make sure the signs are where they are supposed to be. There should be a number at each intersection. Can't anyone-"

"Gordon, be quite." The Lieutenant stopped talking immediately.

"No that's not acceptable. Call him back, and tell him either accepts the deal or take my stuff else where." The familiar voice of Jonathan Crane was hollow as Batman came closer to where there was apparently a turn in the tunnel.

Silently, he looked around the corner. In front of him was a yet another sewage tunnel, this one however was long out of use. The walls and floors were old stone, marking it as one of the original underground waterways. There was a think wall in place where the old trench would have connected to the new one, leaving the old like a empty swimming pool.

Crane was standing in his Scarecrow mask on a catwalk stretching over the trench and yelling down to were a group of his men were working at long tables. It appeared that he had set up a mini lab in the abandoned tunnel.

Quickly taking stock of the situation, Batman counted at least six armed men. That wasn't even counting the others that appeared unarmed and Crane himself. The anti-toxin Lucius had developed against Crane's hallucinogen only inoculated one for about a week.

Making his decision, Batman began to move.

∞Scarecrow's POV∞

Jonathan watched his men with a dispassionate sneer hidden by his mask. Truly, they were very near worthless, but that's what you get when you use escaped loonies as henchmen, he supposed.

He heard Scarecrow cackling at the thought. _Loonies?_ Came the voice. _Don't you think that is a little bit hypocritical?_

_No. I'm a doctor._

_And that means you can't be crazy?_

_No._ Jonathan smiled. _It means I'm allowed to be crazy. It's a privilege that comes with intelligence. _

_Well, that explains why you are working from a sewer._

_Geniuses are never appeared during their time._

The sound of gun shots pulled Jonathan from his musing. "It's the Bat-Man." Scarecrow cried as the dark shadow quickly disarmed two more of his men. Around him, the former Arkham imamates ran in every direction. Scarecrow, however, went for a more sensible approach: he turned and ran down the small tunnel behind him.

∞Batman's POV∞

Batman chased after Crane as he ducked into yet another tunnel. Most of Crane's men had disappeared into the tunnels, but three still followed the former doctor. He had lost count as to how many turns he had taken when he found himself standing at the junction of three tunnels.

The sound of feet smacking on wet stone echoed from both directions, but there was no way of knowing which tunnel Crane had ducked into. Swearing under his breath he glanced over at the ladder that lead to the street before taking the tunnel to the left. "Gordon, send your men to check line 4 65.9."

"Got it."

Reaching up Batman switched of his earpiece as he ran. He could hear the foot steps becoming closer as he gained on his target. The man ahead of him stopped and turned pulling out a gun. It was defiantly not Crane. This man's eyes were huge and bulging and his breaths were coming is gasps. He was dressed fairly normally, but Batman was fairly sure he was an Arkham escapee and it was becoming clear that he had been dosed with Crane's toxin.

Batman surged forward trying to disarm the man, but in a panic he started firing off wildly. The first two bullets were stopped by the Kevlar suit, but the third one fired at point-blank range made it through and into Batman's side. The pain stopped him in his tacks, allowing the man to get away.

Batman started after the man with his teeth gritted. He reached down and prodded the wound experimentally, resulting in a shooting pain through his gut. The bleeding was and if he didn't do something soon it was likely he wasn't going to make it home. Searching his belt, he pulled out a small disk and pressed the metal top layer, releasing the chemicals underneath that stared an exothermic reaction that quickly heated the metal to a bright red. Shifting his armor slightly, Batman grit his teeth and pressed the hot plate to his wound.

The tunnel was filled with a 'hiss' and the sickening smell of burning flesh. Batman bit back the whimper that tried to escape, but could do nothing about the water that ran out of his eyes at the agonizing pain. When the wound was fully cauterized he dropped the used and already cooling plate on the floor and began trading down the tunnel.

He felt lightheadedness setting in, a clear sign he had lost too much blood. Reaching up he switched on his communicator. "Alfred," he gasped out as he came to a ladder and began the long climb up the next level, he had forgotten how many levels he was under the city.

"Yes, Master Wayne?" the voice of his butler came through the ear piece bringing comfort.

"I'm injured, Alfred. I need you to pick me up."

"I'll follow your coordinates and meet you in a few minutes." Alfred's voice faded leaving Batman alone again.

Slowly he made his way up through the underground of the city until he saw a street grate overhead. All around him, trash was pilled in the opening that was under the street. Exhausted, he flopped down onto the small mountain of trash. Turning his head he noticed something that didn't belong.

∞Alfred's POV∞

Alfred speed through Gotham in one Bruce's many sport's cars. He didn't have time to go retrieve the Tumbler for this particular rescue mission. Following the small beeping dot on the handheld locator Alfred turned into a small alley in the Lower West Side. He pulled to stop and got out of the car.

Part of the grate that kept people from the tunnels under Gotham was missing in the road ahead. Alfred looked down into the hole it left, to find Batman with an arm load of guns. For a moment neither of them spoke, the guns setting cold rocks in their hearts. "Give me your hand, Master Wayne," Alfred's voice cracked at the lost look in his young master's eyes.

"I can't."

∞With Lauren∞

This time the dreamscape was bright. Lauren was sitting in center of a meadow of bright yellow flowers that seamed to stretch on for eternity. Warm winds were dancing across the grass tugging at the flowers and sending her hair dancing about her face. On her head, her bright blue hat bent in the wind and the ribbon flew like a flag, while her bushy blue dress tossed about in ripples.

She was sitting a small round table set for tea, Hatter propped up on in the chair to her right, Sasha sitting on the table to her left, and across from her the Clown Prince sat dressed regally in a tuxedo with tails and a monical.

_One lump or two._ She thought at him.

"One, and…um…Lemon."He said licking his lips. He looked around appreciatively, "I must say, you did pick a nice spot." Lauren handed him his tea has he popped at lemon bar in his mouth and chewed. "So… how's it coming with the whole," he waved his hand. "Princess of Gotham, thing. Having any fun, or are you just miserable?"

_I'm not a princess._ Lauren picked up a lemon square and began dropping crumbs into Sasha's bowl.

"No…you're not." The Clown removed his monical, and pointed it at her. "You…are…a freak…like me and your Bat," he emphasized the word. "Friend…I mean you don't talk, they think you're nuts, and I'm fairly certain…that… social worker of yours is afraid you're going to turn into the next Eric Harris, which is fine…you could always come work for me, but it's not exactly…conducive to the whole…'healing' process." The Clown reclined in his chair and took a sip of his tea. "So, are you…um…ready to cry yet?"

_I can't cry._

"Oh, I'm sure you can if you try hard enough…maybe you need a little help?" the Clown shrugged. "Is this earl gray?"

_Um…I don't know._

"Well, it's your dream." The Clown sat forward again and began rocking, "But then…I'm here…so clearly this isn't your…choice. Why am I here?" The clown looked around quizzically and leaded forward, "You know, I'm starting to think you have an…unnatural fascination with me. That's not normal….just so you know."

_Why did you kill them?_ Lauren asked on a spur.

"Oh…that's why I'm here…" The clown replaced his monical and began to think. "Well…" but the golden dream began to fade away taking the clown and his voice with him. "It looks like our time is up," he called. "You'll have to ask me again…in person."

∞Wayne Penthouse, 1:45 a.m., Lauren's POV∞

Lauren opened her eyes and started at the ceiling. Inside, floating around the numb was an odd sense of confusion and want. She wanted to know why. Why. Why…was there a light on. Turning her head to the side she could see light coming from under her door.

Grabbing Hatter she slipped out of bed and padded across the room and out the door. The light was coming from down the hallway towards what she thought of as the living room. Looking around to make sure no one was going to jump out at her; she quickly shuffled down the hall and peaked around the corner.

Bruce was sitting in one of the chairs with his shirt off. He had an IV like the ones she had had at the hospital in his arm and it was dripping bright red blood into his arm. From where she was she could see the table in front of him had various bandaids and tubes on it. He looked tiredly at the boxes, as if unwilling to reach out and open one.

Lauren walked into the room cautiously and moved towards him. She hadn't made it far when his head jerked to look at her.

"Lauren, what are doing up?"

Lauren walked towards him quickly not meeting his eyes. As she came closer she saw that he was wearing his Batman pants and he had a bad burn on the side of his stomach. She sat Hatter down and picked up the box of gaze squares. Pulling one out, she sat it on the table and reached for the Neosporin which she squirted onto it. Smearing it around the gaze with her finger, she covered the front of the square.

She was aware of Bruce watching her as she pulled the cap off the bactine spray. But he didn't say anything, not even when she turned around and sprayed his burn before picking up the gaze and pressing it to the red circle. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to the gaze, forcing him to hold it there as tried to tear the white cloth tape only to get it stuck around her fingers.

"Perhaps, I should help you with that, Miss Lauren." Lauren turned at the sound of Alfred's voice. The older man smiled at her as he sat a tray of tea on the table. He pulled the tape off of Lauren's hand and pulled new strips, which he handed to her.

Following every rule her brother's had ever given her about taping, she placed the tape over the edges of the gaze until it stayed in place. Her work finished she looked up at Bruce's face. He was smiling softly at her. "Thank you, Lauren."


	12. The Plots Left Unseen

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. **

**SEMI-IMPORTANT INFORMATION: After this chapter there will only be a few more before I time jump the Dark Knight. I am doing this to keep the plot moving, however, I will be writing a series of drabbles that happen in the three weeks I will be jumping over and they are going to be posted a separate story call "The three weeks in Between" I know, original right?**

**Also, I have a plot bunny that is bugging me. So, I will also be writing a parody-like-thingy called Lauren's Guide to Life. Basically, if there are any questions you would like to ask Lauren, Bruce, Gordon, Alfred, the Joker, or any other character used in Silence, review them to me and I will post a chapter response from that character in the Guide. They can be stupid questions or serious questions, either way it should be fun. I will be posting the guides to things I think up too.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 11**

**The Plots Left Unseen**

Kelly sat in the back row of the church looking around nervously. She didn't like these meetings, but she didn't have much choice in the matter. Salvatore walked into the sanctuary with his family in tow, smiling and chatting up the people he passed with his usual pompous air. Kelly glared at him while his back was turned. Sure, he was family but that didn't mean she had to like the son of a bitch.

Salvatore turned and walked towards her with his cocky smile plastered on his face. "Well, if it isn't my favorite cousin."

Kelly giggled and stood embracing him. "It's wonderful to see you." She smiled brightly. "I heard you've been having some problems with the police."

"Nothing but a misunderstanding," he waved his hand in dismissal.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kelly reached into her purse and pulled out a long, white, cardboard box reminiscent of mixed chocolate boxes. "I had some free time the other day and thought I would make some cookies." She handed him the box with a flirty wink. "Don't tell Chechen or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing." Salvatore handed the box to his wife who slipped it into her purse as they made their way forward and sat down in their usual spot.

_Jack ass_. Kelly sat down and started morosely into her hymnal. There had been a time when she thought she could get away from double talk and hand off's, but boy, had she been wrong. When she had first gone away to college she changed her name and stopped speaking to her family. She paid her own way through, planning to become a psychologist specializing in scitsophrinia. Halfway through her sophomore year though…

∞Flashback∞

Kelly pulled a book across the table, flipping through its pages looking for the quote she needed.

"Not half bad, for a run away." The familiar voice grabbed her attention and made her look up. Uncle Carmine was standing beside one of the many bookshelves flanked by his body guards. "I had a look at your grades," he clarified. "You are doing very well." He seated himself in one of the chairs across the table from her. "Did you really think you could just leave? Your mother has been calling me non-stop since you left. It broke her heart, you know."

"It was nothing personal," Kelly shot back with a glare.

"Oh, well, she knows that. But the fact of the matter is; your mother is like my daughter. I practically raised her after Fedele got shot. Now, you can't just hurt her like that." He leaned back in his chair, "besides, I've got a job for you."

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him. She knew this was not going to end well for her any way she sliced it. _Damn it! Mother can rot in hell with Granpa Fedele for all I care. And so can you, Uncle._ "What kind of job?" she growled out.

"I've been having some problems with my dealers," he gave her a look to indicate 'drugs'. "The cops keep picking them up when they're around schools. I need you to get into the social services office for me, start placing some kids in…special homes."

"You want me to place children in the hands of your men so you can turn them into drug dealers?" Kelly demanded in outrage. "That's low, Uncle. Even for you."

The was a small click and Kelly found herself looking into the barrel of a gun. "You listen to me, Kelly. You going to come to back to Gotham, go home to your mother, and do as you're told. Or things are going to get very ugly. Is that understood?"

Kelly sat back in her chair. "Yes." She admitted defeat with her eyes down.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." She ground out.

"I'll tell your mother you'll be transferring to Gotham U. She'll be happy to hear it." And with that her uncle stood and walked out of the library, the slamming door sealing her fate.

∞End Flashback∞

Kelly glared daggers into the back of Salvatore's head throughout Mass, but he didn't seem to notice. _'s probably used to it,_ she thought as she made her way out the doors and down the steps of the church heading towards her car. _Jack ass._

∞Later∞

Kelly stormed up the stars to her office. She didn't feel like going home, Jenna would be there spying on her. _Traitor!_ She huffed coming to the top of the stars.

When her uncle had forced her back to Gotham he had taken full control of her life: finding her apartment, a room mate, he even decided where she would get her clothes washed at. Though in hindsight that last was mostly her mother, but still!

Kelly dropped her bag and slouched into the chair behind her desk. Jenna was the closest thing she had to a friend, even if she did pass information to Salvatore. Jenna had been the one who showed her around Gotham U., had been the one sitting up at night typing away with her the day before a paper was due. Jenna was the one who she laughed at inside jokes with and the one who had found her crying in her closet the day her mother died. Jenna was the only one who knew how much things really affected her. _Traitor,_ Kelly thought sourly as she pulled out a case file.

Not one of _those_ files; oh, no. She wasn't going anywhere near those today. Kelly flipped through one of her normal assignments, ten year old boy, abuse victim, currently at St. Paul's. _Charlie,_ _Sweet thing really._ His school picture was attached to the file. His large white smile warmed her heart. _They're not so bad when they don't have you running around at god forsaken hours._ She shut the file and sat it to the side sadly. Charlie was one those destined to grow up in a group home. No one wanted to foster a child whose druggie parents were libel to show up at their door step raving mad and high on meth or some other such thing. No, it was safest to leave him in St. Paul's. _See what his father makes of Sister Anne._ Kelly cracked up at the thought of the older woman turning Charlie's father over her knee and laying into him good.

Across the room the door opened and closed, sharp clicks heralding the arrival of Kelly's nemesis and making her grit her teeth into a smile. _Of all the days She had to show up._ Kelly looked over at the woman who was now glaring at her from her own desk.

"Good afternoon, Christina." The other woman just continued to glare at her. Christina Chiles had arrived at the social services office a little over a year ago, and since then had been nothing but a pain for Kelly.

"Kelly," the staunch woman replied. "So tell me, have you sentenced any more children to a life of crime today, or are you taking a day off."

Kelly looked confused, "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Of course not," Christina drawled in her soft British accent.

_Oh, honestly._ Kelly went back to flipping through her files trying not to look at the dark haired demon. _Evil, vile, demon. _She thought, and with good reason. Christina Chiles was untouchable. When she had first made her appearance at social services it had become clear that she wasn't one who was going to look the other way. Uncle Carmine had said he would take care of it once, but nothing happened, and for some reason he refused to speak of it again.

"Just ignore her," he had said with nervousness not typical to him. "She isn't going to be a problem."

Kelly looked at Christina who had traded glaring at Kelly for actually getting work done. _Who are you?_ She thought for the millionth time, _That could make The Carmine Falcone tremble?_


	13. Back to School

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. I am so sorry I haven't updated! Please forgive me, this has been a #$% of a week and it isn't over yet. Tomorrow I'm going to an overnight thing at a college I applied to and Monday I'm interviewing for scholarships. I will be doing the same thing at another college next weekend. This chapter was going to be longer, but I figured you'd rather have a short chapter then been waiting around for a really long one. Hopefully, I will be updating this Wednesday or Thursday, deepening on my homework load.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Ch. 12**

**Back to School**

Bruce placed the small tracking chip in the back of the watch. Lauren was going back to school and he wasn't taking any chances, you never knew with the Joker. Snapping the back of the watch into place he sat it down on the table next to the cell phone and taser before picking up his coffee and looking back at the TV as the news came on.

$---

"Good Morning Gotham, this is Vicki Vale for Gotham News Network. It is now 7 o'clock and you can already fell the heat."

"That's right Vicki. Today is going to be a hot one with temperatures reaching into the nineties, but the real kicker is going to be the humidity. With the front moving in from the East bringing the moist sea air we will be seeing the humidity rising to anywhere between seventy and eighty percent and we can expect thunderstorms before the day is over."

"That's right, but the weather isn't the only thing that's hot right now. The Batman was spotted once again this weekend in the West Lower Gotham. There have been no reports as to what he was doing there or who he was after, but the Major Crimes Unit lead by Lieutenant James Gordon was reported to have been in the area at the same time giving some support to the rumors that the MCU are currently working with the masked vigilantly."

"But Batman's not the only one making headline this weekend," Vicki's co-host cut in. "The infamous Bruce Wayne was once again turning heads with his fostering of Lauren Ericson. For those of you who haven't heard, Lauren Ericson, daughter of Mathew and Mattie Ericson, went missing last week after her parents along with her older brothers and sister where brutally murdered by man known simply as The Joker. It is currently believed that The Joker is responsible for the various and seemingly unprovoked crimes throughout Gotham in the last few months."

"Weighing in on Mr. Wayne's sudden diction is Doctor Wilson Cutler," Vicki smiled and turned to the man sitting beside her. "Doctor, tell me, why do you think Bruce Wayne, a man known for his playboy ways would suddenly take in child?"

"Well, Vicki. Mr. Wayne's story is a fairly well known one. I suspect he feels a sort of connection with the girl, as she was there when her family was killed…."

---$

Bruce quickly cut off the TV as Lauren entered the room carrying her book bag. She smiled at him as she sat down in front of her French toast. His bubble of worry deflated a little at her cheerful attitude. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

Lauren looked up at him with that questioning look she seemed fond of giving and nodded.

A mixture of worry, surrender a pride filled him as he set about explain the situation to his young ward. "Lauren, I want you to pay close attention this is very important." Lauren nodded again and Bruce hesitated before he continued, he didn't want to scare her but she needed to know. "There is a change that the Joker may come after you again, so I want you to wear this." He held up the watch for her to see. "There is a GPS tracker inside of it; do you know what that means?"

She shook her head 'no.'

"No matter where you are so long as you have this on I can find you. The watch is water proof, so you can get it wet, but under no circumstances should you take it off. Okay?" Lauren agreed with a mouthful of toast and he continued picking up the cell phone. "This phone has speed dial set for my phone, Alfred's phone, the Batman communicator, 911, and Gordon's cell phone. To reach me, hit 1 and hold it. For Alfred you hit 2 and so on. Got it?" She nodded again. "You are only to call 911 or Gordon if you can't reach Alfred or me on any of the other lines and only if it is an emergency. I would rather not try to explain how you got Gordon's number." Lauren smiled secretly at the bit about Gordon's phone as if she knew something he didn't. Bruce waved it off and continued. "This is a taser…"

∞One hour later, Lauren's POV∞

Lauren sat in the brown chair beside the couch watching Courage the Cowardly dog. Bruce was laying on the couch his eyes closing for a bit and then snapping open again. Hugging Hatter to her chest she laughed silently at him, knowing full well he was just waiting for her to go to school so he could go back to sleep. Why he didn't just go now was beyond her. _Adults don't make any sense. _

"Miss Lauren," Bruce jerked awake at Alfred's voice. "It's time to go now."

Lauren switched off the TV and hopped out of her seat. Reaching for her bag she was stopped by Bruce who looked at her very seriously. "Remember what I told you." It was an order…and a question. She linked her pinkie with Bruce's causing him to smile at her. "Have a good day and be prepared to receive lots of unwanted pity and hugs."

Giggling Lauren grabbed her bag and followed Alfred to the elevator. Glancing back she could see Bruce already making his way back to be.

∞At School∞

Alfred let her off with a smile, a pat on the shoulder, and a soft word. Then as he drove away and she stood beside the door she realized she was alone. On her face her hesitant smile never wavered, but inside the numb spread out, freezing over a little more of her. She had never realized just how gray her school was before, but now she saw how bland it really was. All gray stone stretching up and out with gray, metal doors and window frames.

_I'm sure there was more color before,_ she thought as she pushed open the door, _where could it have gone_. Inside she stopped and stared. _I found it_. The hallway was covered in brightly colored papers, cork boards and murals. Potted plants sat in corners and in the windows looking into the office and library. Children and teachers were walking around, each their own shade; each wearing different shades.

Silently she stood there and took in all of the colors, seeing them clearly for the first time. _The outside is grayer, but the inside holds even more color._ The numb hardened a little more towards the center, but this time it didn't hurt, it just turned the colors up a little more.

They weren't just colors now, they were more. She looked at the faces around her. _They aren't really laughing._ She thought noticing an older girl, forth grade, pretending to laugh at something a boy had just told her. _They're sad._ She mused at another boy walking quickly towards a classroom, smiling at his friend. _She's upset._ A teacher was talking softly to a child her own age. _I never noticed any of this before._

"_It's always been there though." Hatter popped up. He was walking down the hallway beside her stepping around the people who couldn't see him._

_How would you know?"_

"_It had to have been." He replied with a wave of his hand. "I couldn't all have just appeared, you know."_

Lauren walked into her classroom pushing Hatter out of her mind knowing Emma would be there. Daniel always said it was rude to think about imaginary friends when your real ones where around.

"_You should only talk to them when no one else is around. One, people will think you are nuts; two, it's not very polite to space-cadet on people, and three, your real friends are more important. Fake ones are just for talking to when you need to think and no one else is around. Okay kiddo?"_

"Alice?" Emma had somehow appeared without Lauren noticing and was staring at her oddly. "Did you hear me?"

Lauren shook her head 'no.'

"How are you? What happen to your neck?"

Lauren shrugged. A man cut it.

Why?

I don't know.

Emma nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, 'bout you family." The dark headed girl wrapped Lauren into a hug. Across the room Lauren could see Amber switching between glaring at her and looking uncomfortably out the window. The two broke from the hug and Emma linked their arms.

"Ms. Killian sent out a…a letter to everyone's parents. She says your not talking; you not not talking are you? That's not good, you can't not talk." Emma suddenly stopped and looked Lauren straight in the eyes, her face screwed up in seriousness. "Ms. Alice, I am going to get you to talk!"


	14. Decent into Hell

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. This is the rest of chapter 12 for you, but I'm just going to call it 13. Crap, I'm tired. This week could slow down anytime now.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 13**

**Decent Into Hell**

Lauren read ahead with a silent sigh. Sometimes her peers really surprised her. They were reading a story out loud, or at least that's what they were supposed to be doing. Amber had been working on the same page for five minutes. There was not way anyone could piece together her backtracking and stutters into a story.

"_Well, well, well. Aren't we in a…mood?" The Clown Prince leaned against Ms. Killian's desk as Lauren's boredom took over her imagination. "You are rather impatient today," he grabbed a candy from the prize jar and popped it in his mouth. "It's unlike you. Something wrong?" He walked down the aisle of desks stopping at Emma's to lean down and whisper in her ear. "I think your…meddling is getting on her nerves."_

"_Go away."_

_The Clown Prince laughed and bounced over to sit on her desk, "But you don't want me to go away." A teacup sailed through the air and smashed on his head._

"_If the child says she wants you to go, she wants you to go!" cried an enraged Hatter who was steaming out of his hat like a tea kettle._

"_And the midget speaks," The Clown Prince sneered causing the Hatter to start whistling. _

"_Enough!" _Lauren banished the two and looked around to check that no one was looking at her. Going back to reading ahead she felt the numbness tighten oddly. For some reason she became horribly sad whenever she sent her imaginary friends away…glancing around again she guiltily summoned them back. What difference did it make, anyway? It's not like anyone else knew they were there.

"_Maybe that's why you're afraid of us." The Clown Prince whispered. "There is no one to stop us but you."_

"_I'm not afraid of you." _And it was true, Lauren wasn't really felling afraid of anything at the moment. Even the thought that others would know she was daydreaming didn't frighten her. Somehow embarrassment didn't feel like anything important.

_The Clown laughed, "Oh, goody, goody. You're not afraid. Well, we're just going to have to change that."_

"_Stop!" Hatter began throwing tea cups at the Clown again. "There will be no scaring in this class room."_

"_And why," the Clown glared. "Should I make an exception because we are in a classroom? Why not a classroom? It is after all a place of…learning." His high-pitched laugh had Hatter covering his ears._

"Lauren, would you come to the board and list three characters in the story that over came a problem and what their problems were?" Ms. Killian asked from behind her desk.

Lauren stood up and walked slowly to the front of the classroom, _the Clown stepped aside with a mocking bow as she walked past him. _Picking up a marker she carefully wrote the names of three characters and listed their problems.

"Now would you write how they over came their problems?" Ms. Killian added as Lauren finished the first task. _Beside her Hatter pulled on her shirt getting her attention and telling her the answers quietly._ Once again she carefully wrote out what was wanted and this time walked back to her seat when she was done.

"Very good, Lauren. Frankie, why don't you come up and list the people who helped them succeed and how."

_The Joker stood behind Ms. Killian making rude jesters while Hatter yelled at him about being 'proper in front of a lady.' _And no one was any the wiser.

∞Temporary Bat Cave, Bruce's POV∞

Bruce sat staring at the monitors with a wry smile on his face, the marked bills he had given to Gordon where already showing results. Two launderers had already shown themselves. True, considering how many launderers the mob had it wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Already showing progress I see."

"A bit. How did it go?"

"Miss Lauren seemed just fine, though you already know that." Alfred replied nodding towards the GPS monitor.

"You can never be too carefully, Alfred."

"No, but there have to be limits, Master Wayne."

"As you have reminded me time and time again." Bruce swiveled around in his chair to look at the older man. "You keep me grounded, Alfred."

"I try. How is the thing with Ms. Meadows going." He pointed at yet another screen. "You seem to have quite the collage."

"I haven't figured out anything yet." Bruce pulled his eyebrows together in thought. "She left Gotham and enrolled at an out of state school, but then came back and finished her degree at Gotham University. She changed her name, but didn't drop contact. And here's the oddest thing, she started off as a Psych major, but according to her advisors she was planning on opening a private practice."

"It sounds to me like someone intervened in her plans," Alfred commented."

"The question is who and why." The thought had been plaguing Bruce all day. _Who would be stupid enough to black mail a member of the Falcone family? More importantly, how did they get away with it?_

"Are you planning on confronting her about it?"

Exiting out of the program, Bruce shook his head. "I don't need the mob thinking Batman is trying to get close to their operation. It would make them more suspicious. I'll look into it after track the money."

"You will be telling Master Gordon about this, won't you?"

"Yes, Alfred." With a roll of his eyes, Bruce stood and walked towards the exit. "But right now, I need to go speak with Lucius."

∞Gordon's POV∞

Gordon speed down the road, siren screaming, with Ramirez riding shotgun. _Shit,shit, shit._ He took the turn at least twice the safe limit, feeling his stomach jump as car wheels left the road for a moment. A call had come into to the MCU reporting that Ned Brann and Arkham escapee with a knife fixation had kidnapped two sisters on their way to school.

The car skidded to a stop in front of the abandoned building. Two other cars where already there, but as usual no one was inside yet. Detective Allen turned to look at Gordon as he pulled his gun out of its holster and walked towards him. "We've confirmed he's inside," the younger man called. "This case it under the jurisdiction of the MCU, you going in first?"

Gordon nodded. _Don't I always._ "Ramirez will be covering me."

"Montoya and I will come in behind you then, tactical support." The other detective in question pulled out her gun as well.

Gordon groaned mentally. He didn't have anything against Montoya and Allen, he just didn't know them. "Fine, let's go." He took off, pushing the heavy door open with practiced ease. Inside the air was thick with the musty smell of mildew and dust. The building that had at one time housed a factory of some sort had long been left to its own devices, resulting in heaps of trash, fallen architecture, and dead rats all over the floor.

A scream echoed off the walls, dampening in the dust. Picking up speed, Gordon hurried up a fleet of suspicious stairs towards the wailing. Running down a long hall he could hear his agents behind him, but focused on what was to come; trusting Ramirez, at least, to cover him, he through open the last door on the hall and stormed into the room.

"Freeze! MCU." Gordon pointed his gun at the man's back. Out of the corner of his eye Gordon could see a bloody body, laying ripped open on the floor. One of the sisters was most likely already dead. Before him the second sister was curled up on the floor sobbing as a madman stood over her. "Turn around slowly."

The man did as he said, turning to look at Gordon, but holding up his knife as if to fend him off.

"Drop your weapon!" Gordon gripped the handle of his gun tighter as the other man tipped his head to the side. "I said, drop your weapon." The man pulled back a bit and for a moment Gordon thought he was going to comply. Then the man jumped forward.

Gordon couldn't react fast enough, having gripped his gun to hard causing a cramp to develop. The mad man hit him with full force plunging the short knife into Gordon's arm.

"Ahh!" Gordon cried out as he fell backwards with the man's weight. As he hit the floor his gun fell out of his hand and across the floor beyond his reach while above him Ned's eye's grew wide and he pulled his hand back ready to stab Gordon in the chest.

Two shots rang out and Ned's smile turned to a sick grimace. Gordon heard the knife hit the floor with a metallic thud beside his head his would be killer fell over to the side, landing in the dust. Looking at the door, Gordon saw Montoya standing with her gun raised. She quirked an eyebrow at Gordon's stare. "What, never seen a woman shoot a man before?"


	15. The Mind of a Child

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. The ending of this chapter is a little off. I'm not sure how I'm going to transition into the Dark Knight portion of this story. I hope some questions are explained, I really tried.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**CH 14**

**The Mind of Child**

Gordon stood on the roof of the MCU cradling his abused arm and sipping coffee.

"I heard you had a little trouble today." The grating voice came out of the shadows.

"I've had worst," Gordon turned to look at the suited man. "Montoya is a good shot."

"Both her and Allen are good cops," Batman agreed. "Thinking out having them join your team."

"I'm considering it. It will have to wait until after we flush out Maroni. I don't want to compromise the investigation by bringing in more people."

The masked man nodded. "I found two of the launders. They're waiting for you at the corner of Upper Third. "

"How considerate of them," Gordon smirked. _But are they tied upside down like last time?_

"There is something else." Batman shifted pulling out a folder.

"Oh?" _This is unusual._ The folder now resting in Gordon's bad hand was about Ms. Kelly Meadows. "You're investigating social services?"

"Only her."

"Because of Lauren?" _What is between you and that girl?_

"She brought the problem to my attention. I'm not acting on it now, you'll understand after you read it."

Gordon started at the file. _ What could possibly…_"Wait." The roof now appeared empty, but Gordon knew better. There was a silence about the place that was too perfect. "Why Wayne?" Gordon finally asked the question he had wanted to ask for days, but had never been given an opening to.

Their was no response that caused Gordon to doubt his instincts, then…"I need you to trust me on this one."

Gordon was taken back by the response, or lack there of. "Okay." His own answer was soft yet the flutter of Batman's cape informed him that the other man had heard him. _I'll trust you. You haven't failed me yet._

∞With Lauren∞

The dreamscape was dark and foreboding. Lauren walked down the halls of her school, now cast gray like the exterior. The hallways were empty of people and there was a moving stillness about it as the floor tipped back and forth. Laughter was emitting from intercom in crackling fits. "Goldie. Where are you Goldie?"

_Clown Prince?_ Lauren took a step forward. _Why are you doing this?_

Another cackling fit sent the floor plunging into a step slide causing Lauren to tip forward and roll down and through the open door of her class room. All at once she was surrounded by the faces of her classmates, covered in pale grease paint and split with fawkesian smiles. Their eyes were open but flat. "Prince, Prince, am I your Prince?...I do it because I can, little Goldie."

Lauren was screaming trying to run from the room but she found her feet where heavy and the air was thick as water. She waded through the air grasping desperately at the door. _No, there has to be a reason. There has to be._

The air parted suddenly sending Lauren out the door and spiraling down into the abyss where the hall used to be. She landed softly on a mushroom beside The Clown Prince who was stately dressed in his top hat and tails and toking on a hookah.

_Clown Prince?_ Lauren asked hesitantly. The painted man continued to stare into space. _Clown Prince, are you back to normal now. I don't much like the other you._

Clown Prince pulled the pipe out of his mouth and began to speak. "Mary, Mary, quite contrary. How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row."

_What do you mean by that?_

The Clown Prince turned and shoved Lauren off the mushroom his face twisted and became Ms. Meadows. "Goldie, Goldie, young and nosy. Always asking why. Her family bled, her stories read, now she's left to die." Lauren scuttled backwards trying to escape the woman who had taken The Clown Prince's place. Ms. Meadows smiled but when she opened her mouth a second time it wasn't her voice that came out, it was Lauren's mother's, "I think people are basically good and when they do bad things it's for a reason. The problem is that most people can't see the reason or understand it. No idea ever just comes to someone, something in their past influenced it, put the synapse connection in their brain. It is a psychologists' job to figure out what it was and help them fix it."

Lauren started up at Ms. Meadows, _How do you do that?_

"You watch them. You talk to them."

_But I am, and I haven't figured it out yet._

"Then keep watching and keep talking. He has to tell you eventually."

∞Lauren's POV∞

Lauren woke suddenly, sitting up in her bed to find the covers tossed about. Pulling Hatter close to her chest she buried her face in his hat and thought silently. She had been doing just what her mother had told her to. She had been watching The Clown Prince and trying to find out why he did things. Sure he wasn't the real Clown Prince, but he was close enough! And Lauren wasn't entirely sure what a synapse was…_Maybe that's the problem._ _No!_

Lauren sat up straight in bed. _It's the Clown Prince. He's not good enough._ She had been thinking of the Clown Prince so much that she had made him nicer. _I don't like the mean one, but he was the one that hurt Mommy and Daddy. I have to talk to the mean one. _

She closed her eyes and thought back to the night her family died. She pictured the scene like a movie playing it over and over again in her head. With every go she felt the numb becoming colder, moving out and taking up more space, freezing her throat and making it stuffy, but she didn't stop. Again and again she watched the scene taking in every word the Joker said, every movement he made. But she didn't know what they meant.

Eventually she slouched back into her pillows. She wanted to cry and scream, to kick out. _It's there, It's there! But I'm stupid and I don't know what it is…_ she knew what to do, but she didn't know what she was looking for. _What am I looking for Mommy?_

There was no answer in her head or in the dark room. It was to quiet, to still! Lauren jumped up from bed and ran out of the room. Her feet worked here and the air wasn't too thick. She ran down the hall, turned and ran back to her room because it felt so good to move. She ran back and forth feeling the air whooshing around her, filling her lungs. She flung her arms around wildly, she jumped and skipped; she bent and rolled. She did a cart wheel and landed on the floor.

She stayed on the floor staring up at the ceiling her arms out to the sides for a moment, but the lack of movement and the quiet was too much and stood up and began running again. Shooting around the corner she ran into the living room and began running back and forth along it.

As she ran the squares of light from the buildings outside streaked in her view from the window-walls turning the dark room into a fantasy cave. _She ran from ogres, and trolls, who were chasing her, the fairy princess, through a sea of stars. She ducked behind the rocks (chairs) and climbed through tunnels (under tables). A noise drew her attention and she and Hatter snuck stealthily through a tunnel to watch for its source. It was the Black Knight, back from his battle with the evil dragon, come to save her from cave dwellers. And what was this? His most trusted adviser, his wizard friend was with him._

Lauren crawled out from under the table and ran to Bruce who didn't look surprised to see her. "Do you ever sleep?"

Lauren shrugged.

"Now that won't do," Alfred smiled. "We'll get you some warm milk, that will put you to sleep."

Lauren took Alfred's hand and walked with him towards the kitchen.

"Where's my milk?" Bruce called from behind them looking horrible put out.

"Surely, Master Wayne, by now you can reach it yourself." Alfred said while sharing a smile with Lauren, who could feel the numb and anxiousness receding a little.

∞The Next Day, Gotham General, Bruce's POV∞

Bruce walked down the overly sterilized hall with Lauren skipping along beside him. She had been like that all day, skipping along as if everything was great, like she had found some wonderful secret out. Frankly it had Bruce worried. Lauren still wasn't speaking and Alfred said that her friends seemed to be trying their best to get her to. The only good news from that front was that one of her friends could sign so at least she wasn't completely alone in her head.

They came at last to the door of Dr. Lemons' office where Bruce stood for a moment. "Gordon isn't going to be here today. Are you okay with that?"

Lauren nodded and hugged Hatter to her chest.

_Alfred was right to bring that._ Bruce mused about the overly beloved doll. "Okay, I'm going to Wayne Tower, so Alfred will pick you up and take you home."

Lauren nodded again as Bruce opened the door.

"Mr. Wayne," Dr. Lemons' greeted him as formally as ever. "And Lauren, have a seat." She gestured for Lauren to sit where she had before.

Mrs. Franks smiled at the girl kindly and began signing with a fluidness and dexterity that caught Bruce's eye and undermined the pudgy, mother-like image he had of her.

Dr. Lemon gave Bruce a clinical once over, "You brought her yourself. I must admit I'm surprised. How has she been?"

Bruce let his playboy smile dim at the thinly veiled insult. "Of course I brought her myself. I hate for her to think I didn't care. She's been fine." Bruce put on his stupid act like a professional. "She's still not talking, but hey, that might be a good think. I tend to get myself into trouble when I open my mouth. Or at least that's what Alfred says. It could be a benefit in the long run."

Dr. Lemons sneered at his blatant ignorance, "Yes, Mr. Wayne, I can see how talking could be a problem for you."

"She hasn't been sleeping well though. Do you think that's a problem, or just too much soda?"

Dr. Lemons closed her eyes for a moment, "I'll try to find out."

"Great." Bruce waved to Lauren and left the office quickly. Anything said in that room would be reported to Ms. Meadows but at least she wasn't there herself. _Thank god for small favors._

∞Lauren's POV∞

The idea had come to Lauren that morning during one of Ms. Killian's history lessons. The thing she was missing about The Clown Prince was information, both on him and _what to look for._ She smiled to herself as Mrs. Franks went on about her cat Twinkle and his brush with an unfortunate fish bowl; she knew where to get the information she needed. Her mother had known about reading people because she was a social worker, but the ones that really knew how to read people where psychiatrists like Dr. Lemons.

Lauren giggled as Mrs. Franks described the wet cat that had run through the house with an empty fish bowl stuck on his head. He ran right into the wall. It was a good thing the bowl was plastic, Mrs. Franks finished.

"So, Lauren," Dr. Lemons started as soon as Bruce left. "How have you been. Bruce says you aren't sleeping well…"

I'm okay. I have odd dreams though. They wake me up, and then I can't go back to sleep because I keep thinking about them. Lauren answered trying to find an in to ask her own questions.

"These dreams, are they about what happened? Do they scare you?" Dr. Lemons asked while making a note on her pad of paper.

Resentment stirred around the numb. I'm not a scary-cat. I'm a big girl.

"It's normal to be afraid."

But I'm not afraid. Lauren pulled on the numb unsure why the idea made her so mad. Back in control she had an idea. I'm curious. They make me wonder.

"Wonder? Wonder what?" This seemed to interest Dr. Lemons. "Tell me about something one of these dreams has made you wonder."

Lauren mentally hi-fived herself. Well, last night I had a dream about Mother and something she told me once. She said that, Lauren paused unsure how to continue. She said that you could learn about why a person did something, by finding out about their life.

"Really?" Dr. Lemons wrote quickly. "And what did this make you wonder?"

Lauren played with the strap on Hatter's hat, Well, what do you look for? 

"What do you look for, in what?" the doctor asked.

In their story. Do you know?

Dr. Lemons considered Lauren for a moment before breaking a rare smile, "You are a very smart little girl aren't you. Yes I know what to look for, but it is not a certain science."

What do you mean?

"Not everyone reacts the same way to things happening. Personalities play a big role. But that is what I do. I'm a psychiatrist, I went to a special school and studied how things impact people's perspectives and actions." Dr. Lemons answered simply. "Does you mother appear in all of these dreams."

Lauren mental pouted at the doctors change of topic, No. But when she isn't there my brothers or my sister or my father is.

"Does that upset you?"

No, ask me interesting questions. Lauren tried to turn the conversation in her favor.

"About what?"

Lauren thought quickly, Their books.

Dr. Lemons didn't respond quickly this time. "Their books? What about their books?"

They want to know if I have read them yet. If I know all of the answers.

"Answers to what?"

Lauren stopped, the questions, of course.

"But I though their questions where about their books? Do they have other questions?" Dr. Lemons shared a look with Mrs. Franks that Lauren didn't understand.

Not their questions. My questions.

"You do seem to have a lot of those," Dr. Lemons agreed. "Are you reading any books right now?"

Lauren avoided Dr. Lemons' questions with all the imagination she had for the rest of the time she was there. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Dr. Lemons back on the topic she wanted. By the time Alfred came to pick her up she was feeling like her brain had been squeezed dry and all she had to show for it was one thing… _I'm a psychiatrist, I went to a special school and studied how things impact people's perspectives and actions._

_Then I'll just have to find the psychiatrist school_, Lauren thought resolutely as she walked beside Alfred to the car. _Then I'll know exactly what to look for._


	16. Upon a Golden Afternoon

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. I realized that the end of this chapter didn't save. If you already read this chapter, there is an extra paragraph or so at the end.**

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter**

**Chapter 15 **

**Upon a Golden Afternoon**

Lauren glared at the computer screen. _Why is everything for adults! I want to know now. I could go to college. I'm the best reader in my class._ Lauren turned the offending machine off with a pout. She had spent most of the afternoon on the internet searching for psychiatrist schools only to find they were for adults. _Stupid schools._

She shut the lap top and slipped of the bed her bad mood clear on her face. From the hall she could hear soft voices and had she been in a better state of mind she would have creep to the door to listen in, but not today. Her high spirits had taken a hit and now the numb was becoming unbearable. Lauren curled up one the floor her back leaning against the bed frame and her knees tucked to her chest. Defeated she closed her eyes.

'_You should figure it out yourself.' Lauren looked up to see a boy in a black mask with a long beak glaring down at her. "Adults think they know it all, but we are just as good as they are. You sit there as if there is no hope, just because the school is for adults. What is a school?"_

Lauren considered the question for a moment. _A school is were we go to learn. There are other people, and teachers, and books, and homework, recess…_

"_But how do you learn? Recess and friends are nice but they are completely unnecessary." _

"_Teachers and books and homework, then?"_

_The Thief Lord* smiled. "Do teachers really teach you? Mine don't, they just hand out books and work, and repeat what they have read. Teachers are adults and can not be trusted. They say what the book tells them to."_

"_I'm the best reader in my class." _Lauren was catching on. _"I don't need the psychiatrist school; I need their books!"_ Her victory was cut short. _"But where do I find them and what if I don't understand them?"_

"_Their books!" The Thief Lord shouted at her. "You find them were you find any book."_

"_What if I don't understand the? Sometimes I don't." _Lauren looked at her feet. _"I'm really good at reading, better then anybody else in class. But sometime I don't understand. I really want to…"_

Her conversation was stopped as the door to her room opened. "Miss Lauren, you have a visitor."

∞Wayne Enterprises, Conference Room, Bruce's POV∞

The screen was blurring in and out of focus as Bruce forced himself to stay awake. Lou was video conferencing with the board from his office in Hong Kong. _Maybe I can get him to come to Gotham._ Bruce considered the idea blocking out the monotonous droning that was coming from the TV. _I could ask Lucius…_

Bruce's eyes snapped open, his mind suddenly and temporarily fully aware. Glancing around it became the fatigue was back full force. He sighed inwardly and leaned back against his chair trying to find a focus point to keep himself awake. _Gordon is getting suspicious. _The thought came unbidden but it was better than nothing. _He is getting to close to the truth. I need to pull away…but that might make him more suspicious._ Around him the conference continued on unaware of the Wayne heir's thoughts. _If pulling away will increase suspicion…then I should get closer…but how? Donation?...The Wayne Foundation already donates money to the force. _Lucius stood up, thanking Lou for his time, and signaling the end of the meeting.

Bruce remained seated as the board rose and filled out, leaving only himself and Lucius in the room.

"We're off to a good start," Lucius said conversationally. "The papers should be sent to us to look over by next week."

Bruce nodded, "We should invite our friend to Gotham, so we can speak face to face. Assuming the papers check out."

"You don't like video conferences, Mr. Wayne?" Lucius raised his eyebrow with a small smile.

"You know me, Mr. Fox. I'm more of a…in person kind of guy." Bruce stood and began walking towards the door with Lucius.

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Wayne. In the mean time, there's something I've been working on."

∞Wayne Botanical Garden, Lauren's POV∞

Lauren twisted her head from side to side trying to keep track of the orange and black butterfly that was flitting around the tall flowers.

"It's a Monarch Butterfly." Lauren looked over to where Rachel was smiling at her. "You like butterflies?"

Lauren nodded and turned away from the bug returning her attention to her sandwich. She still didn't know why Bruce's friend wanted to spend time with her. _It doesn't make sense._

"I love this park." Rachel leaned back using her arms to prop her up and looked up into the bright green leaves. "Bruce's Grandfather had built right before he died. I think he was trying to appease the environmental group that was protesting the city's expansion around the same time."

Lauren absorbed in information, wondering how much Rachel knew about Bruce's family.

"The group still exists today. Headed by a woman…Pam Isle…Petunia…" Rachel skewed up her face trying to remember. Giving up she sat forward again. "In any case, they actually run this park. The green houses over on the west side…" She pointed through the trees towards the great plastic houses at the edge of the park. "Is where they keep the endangered plants. They only open those green houses on certain holidays so the plants don't get…roughed up or damaged."

Lauren nodded with a mouthful of peanut butter. Curious she pointed at the other green houses.

"The East Houses?" Rachel asked. Lauren shrugged. "They have exotic plants that don't grown around here, like orchids, cactus, all sorts of things. They are always open, but it's really hot and humid in there. Then, it's really hot and humid out here too." Lauren giggled over her sandwich as Rachel smiled brightly.

Rachel was quiet for a little bit. _I wonder what she's thinking._ She looked like she was trying to come up with the best way to ask a question. Lauren tilted her head to the side letting her long hair shift off of her sweating neck and waited for Rachel to 'find her words' as her grandmother would have said.

The quiet stretched, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The afternoon had really been rather nice. Rachel had toll her all sorts of stories about Bruce and Gotham and herself, not once had she been mean or showed any sign of becoming mean. _She's not like Amber at all,_ Lauren realized. _I'll taking her friend away, but…it's okay…she doesn't mind? _The thought was odd and Lauren keep it close the Numb tightening in her chest as it became clear she was wrong. _The problem is the same…but the people…are different. The people are different!...but why?_

Before she could come to a conclusion about anything Rachel began to speak. "Does staying with Bruce help?"

Lauren looked at her confused.

"I mean…I don't know what I mean. You feel safe with him, but…are you okay. Does it help to be with someone who lost their family?" Lauren looked at Rachel closely noticing things she would have ignored only days before. The ends of her lips were pulled back, her eyes slightly closed…_She feels bad for me…She…wants to help? _ The Numb warmed a little bit and for a moment Lauren wanted to cry, though she didn't know why. Instead she nodded. She didn't really know if it helped, but out of everyone she had met since the Clown Prince came Bruce was the one that she most comfortable around. Alfred, Gordon…and now Rachel. They were there. They were safe. But they weren't like Bruce.

Lauren's nod seemed to be what Rachel was waiting for, as she relaxed once Lauren had given it. The subject dropped away and Rachel began packing up their pick-nick. "Do you want to look at the East Houses?"

A sense of adventure took over Lauren at the idea and she hopped up enthusiastic. The two walked along the curving paths that lead around plants of every shape and size. Spying a fairydiddle Lauren skipped ahead of her afternoon keeper and up the path closer to the small red-furred creature.

The fairydiddle heard her approach and ducked into the bush. With a soft giggle Lauren followed the escaping rodent, crawling under the bush much to the dismay of Rachel who was calling her name. Lauren crouched were she was under the bush the gity excitement of hiding turning her simple chase into a mischievous game. Forgetting the fairydiddle Lauren hid herself away from Rachel, using her smaller size to her advantage.

"Lauren?" Rachel called her voice unsure. "Lauren, come out now."

A giggle burst from Lauren before she could stop it spreading a knowing smile across Rachel's face. Lauren saw the woman's eyes turn towards her hiding place and using all the knowledge at her disposal slowly and silently shifted away making sure she kept herself covered.

"Lauren?" this time the call was sing-song as Rachel stepped softly through the bushes peering around for her lost ward. "Where are you?"

Picking up a pebble Lauren grinned wickedly.

"I'm going to find you."

_Nope._ Lauren tossed the pebble just outside of the bushes and along the ground so it smacked into a bush on the opposite side of Rachel. The woman wiped her head around falling for the ploy and Lauren slipped away, out of the bushes and dashed silently across the small lawn and into the bushes riming the paths behind her playmate. Using her time wisely she crept through the bushes and flowers as far as she could before Rachel realized what had happened and turned around again.

Quickly curling up under a large hydrangea, Lauren turned and began looking for her next hiding place. Glancing away from Rachel, she peered out over the next lawn towards the West Houses. _The Secret Houses._ Lauren thought to herself. Knowing there was no way she could get across the lawn fast enough behind them she began to search for a new hiding place elsewhere when she stopped, motion from the West Houses drawing her eyes back.

From inside the nearest house, a young boy with black hair had come followed by three others: a blonde girl his own age, and a younger girl and boy both with brown hair. _We're not allowed to play in there. _Before Lauren could think much else an older lady with bright red hair wearing gardening clothes stepped out and said something to the first boy. _You're gonna get in trouble._ Lauren was rather pleased by this turn of events until it became clear that the red haired lady was not yelling at them but seamed to be giving instructions, as the children were looking at her with the attention Lauren saw her own friends give Ms. Killian.

Puzzled Lauren didn't hear Rachel coming near until she was right beside the hydrangea. Lauren curled up, making herself a small ball under the bush and watched Rachel walking past slowly. "Lauren?" She sang as she looked behind bushes. "Come out; come out where ever you are."

For a moment Lauren was reminded of the Clown Prince, the soft singing of child's songs from adult mouths. _Similar, but different._ She thought for the second time that day. Amazed at all the things she had begun to see. Rachel passed by her bush, Lauren's thoughts passing with her setting the game once more in play. Doubling back Lauren went to dash back across the lawn into her original bushes, only to run into two gray pants legs and the edge of a brief case.

"Oh..my god! Are you okay?" Lauren found herself looking up into sincere blue-gray eyes.

"Harvey?" The man jerked his head up to look over Lauren in surprise and smiled.

"Rachel?"

∞Rachel's POV∞

"So you're baby sitting for Wayne now?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked down the path with Harvey. "I'm not baby sitting. I'm…trying to help a little girl who just lost her family."

Harvey barked a laugh. "Okay." The two walked in silence for a moment. "So…You like kids?"

Rachel grinned a little looking sidewise at the blonde man before turning back to watch Lauren running down the path after yet another small animal. "Yeah. I do."

Harvey grinned and nodded his head. "Good to know."

***The Thief Lord is a character from the book The Thief Lord.**


	17. The Dark Knight Begins

**Summary: After Lauren's family was killed by the Joker she tries to hide from the police to avoid abusive foster parents or group homes. But when batman finds her she is adopted by Bruce Wayne who feels duty to the young girl. Lauren is a little too observant and quickly figures out just who Bruce Wayne is. Now Lauren is trying to find her voice again in a world gone mad, learn her part in Bruce's charade, and preferably not get killed by a crazed clown. Post Batman Begins, Pre- and during the Dark Knight. First of a series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman. **

**A.N.: this is completely un-Beta'ed, sorry. **

_Thoughts_

∞time or place change∞

Sign language (not direct translation)

---

Written stuff

---

**Chapter 16**

**Gotham's Saddest Daughter, Part 2**

**The Dark Knight Begins**

Three weeks had passed since Lauren was carted off from the hospital by Bruce Wayne and her life had fallen into a steady pattern. Every morning Alfred made her breakfast, which he would not allow her to share with Sasha, before he drove her to school. Some mornings Bruce was there, but as the weeks had gone on he seemed to realize that his presence was not necessary, so the morning appearances became sparse. At school Lauren would act as she always had, though with added silence which resulted in her learning to avoid any person in a position of authority; apparently they had declared war on her blissful isolation. After school, Alfred would pick her up and she was taken where ever she was supposed to be that day. On Tuesdays and Thursdays they went to Gotham General where Dr. Lemons, and sometimes Kelly, would ask questions Lauren had no interest in answering resulting in Lauren's knew favorite game, Hide and Go Speak. Unfortunately, during a round on the second Tuesday, Dr. Lemons had come to the conclusion that Lauren's lack of responsiveness was due to a lack of social interaction, which resulted in Lauren's immediate enrollment in a dance class containing no less then six of her year mates, and a Girl Scout Troup made entirely of girls from her school. Unbeknownst to Dr. Lemons, or maybe beknownst to Dr. Lemons, both of these things were already frequented by Emma and Amber. Thus Lauren's schedule became: Monday-Dance (avoid Amber), Tuesday-Therapy (avoid talking about Amber), Wednesday -Girl Scouts (avoid Amber), Thursday-Therapy (avoid talking about Amber), Friday- spend recess retrieving things stolen and or broken by Amber. Occasionally Rachel would show up at the penthouse, much to Bruce's delight, and spend time with Lauren, or take her to the park where Harvey had a tendency to pop up, much to Rachel's delight. In any case, by the time the last day of school came, Lauren was more then grateful for the promised two month reprieve. Hopefully, no one would mess it up.

∞June 26, Ms. Killian's Classroom, Lauren's POV∞

Lauren placed her ruler into her backpack with the rest of her newly re-found supplies and sat heavily in her chair. From across the room Amber was glaring at her, which she ignored by pulling out her latest book and shoving her noise into it without even looking at the words on the page.

Lauren was bored, and tired. The last week of school they had done nothing but watch movies and play games as the end of year tests had to be in the week before. It wouldn't have been so bad, but Amber had decided that Lauren was out to steal her place and was once again spending all her time hiding her things.

Sighing, Lauren sat her head on her desk and placed the book like a tent over it.

"_Well aren't we in a mood?" The Clown Prince leaned against her desk._

Weeks before Lauren would have tried to send him away, but she had given up on that somewhere around day five. Now he came and went as he pleased. _Bruce says you're in trouble again._

"_I'm always…in trouble."_

"_He says your robbing banks now."_

"_Banks?…interesting," his yellow smile was challenging her._

"_Weird." _Lauren looked up at him. "_You didn't want money when you killed mommy and daddy."_

_The Clown Prince laughed, "Maybe I…ran out?"_

"_I think you're doing it on purpose, like when Amber takes my things."_

_The Clown Prince laughed harder, "And what does dear Brucie think?"_

Lauren shrugged, _"He doesn't talk to me about that stuff."_

"_Does Brucie not trust you? Tsk, tsk," The Clown Prince sat down in an empty desk. "What will you do?"_

"_That's not why."_ Lauren pouted under her book. "_Bruce trusts me…"_

"_Of course he does. After all…he wouldn't tell you about me if" The Clown Prince licked his lips, "he thought you would tell any…unreleased…information." The Clown Prince laughed. "His secrets are safe with you!"_

Lauren buried her head in her arms. She wouldn't tell Bruce's secrets to anybody, but…_He didn't tell me…I over heard him talking to Alfred. _

_The Clown Prince smiled gloatingly at her, knowing how she knew._

"_Adults never talk about things like that with us," The Thief Lord sneered through his mask at The Clown Prince. "They think they know everything and don't need us."_

"_Mommy and Daddy always talked to me about important things like that!" Lauren objected. _

_The Thief Lord looked away and in a gentler voice said, "Your parents were an exception. You can't judge the rest of the world by them."_

"_Oh, little Thiefy is feeling sad now!" The Clown Prince waved his hand towards Lauren with glee in his eyes. "Say something else…Make him cry."_

"_I don't cry!"_

_Lauren closed her eyes to block out the arguing pair. _

"Lauren?" the book was lifted from her head by Ms. Killian. "You need to wake up. It's time to go home."

Feeling very silly, Lauren picked up her bag and left the classroom for good.

∞Temporary Bat Cave, Bruce's POV∞

Bruce clicked between the two screens trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The Scarecrow had not settled down after Batman found him in the Underground; had, in fact, been moving his lab every few days. _And not coming out in the open._ He had taken the two pictures while tracking the marked money Gordon and Batman were using to flush out the mobs launders, but had by happy chance managed to find something more.

He didn't turn when he heard the soft hiss of pneumatics instead calling out, "Come look at this, Alfred."

The butler put on his glasses and peered at the screen. The light reflected gray and red as Bruce flipped between the two images, letting Alfred inspect them. "Well, Master Wayne, I believe you have found who has been distributing Dr. Crane's drugs. What do you plan to do about it?"

"I plan to follow him," Bruce glanced to his right side where Lauren stood, like Alfred, peering up at the screen. _She doesn't need to see these._ But Lauren turned, locking her gray eyes with his, and appeared completely unconcerned. _But is that a bad thing or a good thing?_

Bruce had yet to decide where he should draw the line between the young girl and Batman. So far he had been letting Alfred run whatever interference the older man felt was appropriate. _Almost none,_ he growled in his head. It would seem that what Alfred felt was appropriate involvement was everything short of seeing crime scene photos and going on patrol. _Traitor, _he shot Alfred a mock glare that the butler threw off by raising his eye brows in grinning.

Standing, Bruce shut off the computer and stared for the door.

"Will you be going after him tonight, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked as they walked to the platform.

"Later. It is, after all, Friday night," Bruce smiled down at Lauren who giggled behind her hand at the joke. "I would hate for anyone to think that I was at home reading." Lauren laughed out loud as Bruce bent down and picked her up. "Besides, I'm suppose to be having dinner with some of the board. We have that meeting tomorrow with Lou"

"Of course, Master Wayne." Alfred activated the pneumatics. "Going to a business meeting instead of clubbing, people are going to think you've finally grown up."

"Don't worry, Alfred. I'm sure I can think of a way to mess it up." A thought occurred to Bruce making him smile at Lauren. "Do you like Japanese?"

∞Sakura Seafood & Sushi, Lauren's POV∞

Lauren whipped her head around trying to see every at once. The restaurant was decorated in red, black, and gold, with the lights dimmed so that the large tanks of fish glowed blue. Music unlike any she had heard before could be heard over the soft hum of people talking. The room had an odd smell of fish and something else she couldn't identify.

As she moved through the restaurant, holding on to Bruce's hand, people turned to watch before whispering. _Why are they staring?_ Lauren looked down at her new dress. She hadn't understood why Bruce and Alfred had made her get a new one when she had plenty of them already. Looking around at the people eating it seemed everyone was dressed very nicely. _Maybe they're all going to a party._

"Mister Wayne."

Lauren peered around Bruce's leg to see who had spoken. The table they had stopped at was full of older men in suits, many of them looking at her oddly.

"Lucius."

"And you must be Lauren." The man smiled at her widely.

Deciding she liked Lucius, she smiled back and waved causing him to chuckle.

Lucius sat back down as Bruce pulled out a seat for her and took his own. "Lauren, this is Mr. Fredericks…" Bruce went around the table introducing the 'board' as he called them. "So, what were you talking about before we interrupted?"

"The latest crime spree," the board member whose name Lauren had already forgotten supplied.

"Crime spree?" Bruce chuckled. "What happened this time?"

"There was a bank robbery today," Mr. Fredericks said putting down his cup. "Apparently, they got away by backing a school bus through the wall."

"I heard it was the Joker."

"No, it was just some people wearing clown masks."

"First bat masks, now clown masks? What is this city coming too?"

Lauren watched the 'board' talk with interest, occasionally looking up at Bruce who was playing stupid. When the food came the talk slowed down some and Lauren turned her attention to playing with the chop sticks and trying to pick up the little rolls of 'sushi.' Glancing up she realized that some of the 'board' where again giving her odd looks. _Why is everyone looking at me like that?_ She kept smiling and went back to her 'sushi' giggling softly as she dropped her roll again.

"I think you'd better give up on the chop sticks," the whisper came from her right where Mr. Fredericks was grinning at her with soft eyes.

She puckered her lips like she was thinking before nodding her head and setting the sticks on their holder, getting a soft laugh from the older man. Unsure how she should go about eating the 'sushi' rolls, she sighed mentally and just picked one up with her fingers.

∞Gotham Police Department, MCU, Lieutenant Gordon's Office∞

Gordon sat at his desk flipping through the over due paper work. _You can't be serious. _Sighing he sat down the case report he had been handed earlier in the day, that had been due two days ago, and prayed for a reprieve.

'Bring!' Shooting across his desk he grabbed the phone while sending up a silent 'thank you' to however was listening. "Lieutenant Gordon speaking."

"It's Ramirez. We have a confirmation on the bank robbery, it was Joker. They are turning the case over to MCU."

"I'm on my way." Gordon hung up the phone and, grabbing his jacket, left the room.

∞Somewhere in Gotham, Batman's POV∞

Batman perched on a fire escape across from the building Chechen was using as his base of operations. Sometime before he had arrived one of Chechen's dealers had shown up with a…dissatisfied customer. _He's buying from Crane, but does he have a contact?_

Through the window he could see Chechen pacing around, his hands waving around in agitation. Reaching up to his bat-ear, Batman changed the frequency of match the transmitter he had planted earlier.

"It is the third one this week!"

"We are trying to set up a meet."

"Trying? Trying? Don't tell me you are trying!" Chechen was nearly spitting at someone out of view.

"Get them off. Get them off me." The customer was struggling against the two men holding him up, trying to scratch something invisible off his skin.

"Someone shut him up," Chechen waved his hand at the boy. The two men holding him began restraining him.

"No! No! Don't touch me! Get them off." The boy was pulling against them and scratching his arms at the same time. Needless to say to two men were quickly overpowering him.

"Be quiet!...Yes. We need to meet now….." The man Chechen had been yelling at earlier was speaking again.

"Get them off!" the boy lunged forward in a desperate attempt to escape.

'smack!' The smaller of the two men cracked him across the face knocking him senseless for a moment.

"Take him outside," Chechen turned away from the boy and was looking over to the, as of yet, unseen helper.

"I'll tell him…He's not pleased…We'll talk then."

'click.' The man hung up and walked into view. "He'll meet with us tonight."

"Where?"

"Parking garage on Lower eighth."

"Get my dogs!" Chechen stepped out of sight of the window followed by the man who set up the meet.

Batman turned off his bat-ear and silently maneuvered down the fire escape to the tumbler. A moment later tow black SUVs pulled out on the road and were unknowingly followed by the Dark Knight.


End file.
